Remnants of Worlds
by OathToOblivion
Summary: Strange beings have been arriving all over the World of Remnant. They all have different abilities and backstories, but they all share one thing in common. They were all cosplayers attending a rather suspicious convention in Malaysia and now they have the abilities of their cosplays. Now, see what ripples these Arrivals create as they make their own way in Remnant.
1. Episode 00 - Prologue of Arrivals

**_OathToOblivion:_ You and your bright ideas, Joker...Look at what you've gotten us into now!**

**___Symbolic Joker_: Oh, you know you and the other Authors working on this love this idea! Case in point; Zero. Said that this would end in tears and yet he joined the madness as well! Heh heh...  
**

**_Novice' Writer Zero:_ I knew that this was a bad idea! A random prize from Amazon for a full Kirito cosplay and props, along with a free ticket to Mayasia and the local Anime Convention, was just screaming "THIS A TRAP YOU IDIOT!" Why can't I just listen to my instincts?**

**_OathToOblivion: _...Zero, what are you talking about? That's the in-story you, not 'you' you.**

**_Novice' Writer__ Zero:_ I know that, I'm just explaining how he got into this mess using his thoughts. Though I must say, this is rather exciting to be part of an actual story. Seriously, the first story that I help post, and it's a collaboration! This will be interesting.**

**_OathToOblivion: _Actually, it was all part of my sinister plot to trap you here! MWAHAHAHA...okay, not really. This really will be interesting though...**

**_StrangerDenB4: _Oh, hello everyone, Stranger here. This is my first time doing collabs with these guys... Although they dragged me here without me realizing it, I think this is going to be a fun ride, so I hope we could bring something awesome for you all!**

**_Catboy41's sister-who-does-not-yet-have-an-account-on-this-site:_ Hi, I'm- wait...Okay, it's nice that I'm included in this, but...isn't that name a bit too long? I mean, my 13th birthday is only about three months away, we could use my planned username...**

**_Catboy41__: _If we did that, someone would steal that name just to troll you before you can make an account. So for now, your stuck with_ CB's sis._**

**_CB's__ sis:_ Tch...fine, whatever...it least it's shorter than that crap up there.**

**_Catboy41:_ Anyway...Hello everyone, this is Catboy41. This is probably the biggest mash of crossovers I've ever seen...on the flipside, that means it will probably be the most fun to write.**

**_Cure Rider Phoenix: _You know, there are times where I question my sanity...and this is one of those times...**

**_Conceptualist:_ Well, I am just glad to be here from the beginning this time. It's going to be a fun ride. Yes, very fun indeed. [Maniacal Laughter Omitted For Creepiness]**

**_OathToOblivion: _In case it's not obvious...this will either be the greatest thing ever, or the most horrific failure ever. Certain people seem to believe that it will be the latter, but we'll show them! Let's get started! We do not own Kamen Rider, RWBY, Sonic the Hedgehog, Kikaider, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Hyperdimension Neptunia...screw this! There's too many to count! We don't own anything unless we specifically point out something we do!**

**_StrangerDenB4: _Ah, it will be fine, Oath. I'm sure we'll make it an awesome story... Hopefully.**

**_Conceptualist:_ [More Omitted Maniacal Laughter, Except It Is Louder This Time]**

**_OathToOblivion: _Thanks, Stranger. Quit laughing like a hyena, Concep! On with the show!**

**_Cure Rider Phoenix:_ May Monty have Mercy on our souls...**

**_Catboy41:_ So with that in mind...on with the chaos! Whoops, I mean fic!**

* * *

_**Remnants of Worlds**_

_**Episode 01 - Prologue of Arrivals**_

Anyone who's ever been to a convention knows how hectic it can get at times. With so many people at this particular one in Kuala Lumpur, it's hard to get an accurate read on the crowd. So let's concentrate on one specific group. This group seemed to have a mish-mashed theme, as it consisted of three cosplayers cosplaying as Date a Live characters while another cosplayed as Kamen Rider Femme. The sole boy of the group was cosplaying as Sasuke Uchiha in his Mangekyō Sharingan clothes, though it was fully zipped up as he was in his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan incarnation. The Date A Live cosplayers had cosplayed as the first three introduced Spirits: Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Kurumi Tokisaki.

"You owe me for this," the Femme cosplayer said to the Sasuke cosplayer, as the two were cousins.

As a response, the Sasuke cosplayer merely rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should've played better."

"It's not fair, dammit! You haven't played Brawl ever since you gave me your Wii! How could've you beaten me?!" The Femme cosplayer whined, which caused the Date A Live cosplayers to giggle at the cousins' interactions.

"One, I practically exclusively played as Sonic whenever I played Brawl. Two, I sometimes watch Brawl videos which kept my mind sharp on its mechanics, somewhat. And three, you don't have a signature character like Sonic is to me."

"I played as Sonic too!"

"Yeah, because you went through a Sonic the Hedgehog phase." The Sasuke cosplayer rolled his eyes again. "Anyway, can I go? I told a few online friends about this convention and they said they're attending. And I'm supposed to meet up with them about..." At that, the Sasuke cosplayer took out his Samsung phone and checked the time. "15 minutes ago."

"Fine." Beneath her helmet, the Femme cosplayer rolled her eyes. Though, if asked, she would at least admit that she was thankful that her cousin built the Femme costume for her. Sure he had help from friends he knew at his school, but at least she looked better than most Kamen Rider cosplayers.

"Catch ya later then." With that, the Sasuke cosplayer left the group, leaving each other to their own devices.

"...Damn, I was hoping to stare at him a bit more," The Kurumi cosplayer noted, to the shock of the Femme cosplayer.

"Diana!" The Femme cosplayer unsurprisingly called out her friend as a stern warning.

"What? He's pretty good looking," the Kurumi cosplayer, who was apparently named Diana, shrugged. "Right, girls?" She turned to her fellow Date A Live cosplayers.  
"Hm, you could do better," the Tohka cosplayer noted.

"Um... we came here for the convention, right? Not to discuss whether or not Sarah's cousin is good boyfriend material," the Yoshino cosplayer reminded her friends, and, as if to further help get her point across, she made her Yoshiyon puppet nod in agreement.

* * *

"...Cosmic, Super Rocket, Clear Drill, Fusion, Meteor, and Meteor Storm. Oh, and the random Fourze Engage Ring I found going for cheap. Still don't know why I got that considering I don't have a WizarDriver..." a certain someone wondered to himself. This was Sharath...yes, I'm only giving you his first name.

He was brown-skinned, with black hair and brown eyes at 5'9". He was currently wearing an outfit that consisted of a red shirt with a black jacket and black pants, mimicking the look of Kisaragi Gentarou, Kamen Rider Fourze. This was backed up by the fact that he was wearing the DX Fourze Driver on his waist, along with the fact that he had packed 45 Astroswitches (and one Wizard Ring), as well as 6 Foodroids, away into his bag. He had been doing a check on his stuff, and now zipped the bag up.

He waited impatiently. "Okay, where is Joker? He said he'd be here 15 minutes ago, and I wanted the chance to meet him for real. Can't believe he convinced me to fly all the way here for this..." he muttered, pulling at his hair, which was _not _in the form of a pompadour. "I don't even look like Gentarou at all!" he complained. He shook his head. "I'm going to go get something to eat," he muttered. Just as he was about to walk forward, a magic circle appeared beneath his feet. He didn't even realize what happened; one minute he was walking, the next he was falling. "WHOA!" he screamed as he fell.

* * *

"A chubby Gentaro Kisaragi with no pompadour looking like he's waiting for someone... Probably Oath..." The Sasuke Uchiha cosplayer, now in another part of the convention, said as he saw a fellow cosplayer at the meeting place where he and his fellow fanfiction authors had decided to meet each other. "I should make sure..." the Sasuke cosplayer noted to himself. Of course, he then plastered a grin on his face that said that whatever he was thinking about wasn't really pleasant. "Doesn't mean I can't have fun while I do it..." he noted before sneakily making his way over to the Gentarou cosplayer.

However, his plans were cut short when he saw a portal leading to a dark abyss open up right below the Gentarou cosplayer, sucking the poor guy in. "WHOA!" the cosplayer yelled as he fell, much to the horror of anyone watching.

1 second passed.

2 seconds passed after that.

Then it was 3.

Eventually, everybody who bore witness to that scene caught up with their brain and appropriately panicked at seeing someone disappear into a hole. Their screams were echoed by other people in the convention, causing some (including the Sasuke cosplayer) to look up and see multiples of the same portal tearing through the space in the air and sucking up any items and _people_ that were unfortunate enough to be within their range.

The Sasuke cosplayer was shocked, though when he looked back down he saw that a stampede of people were heading his way as they all rushed towards the nearest exit. "Hey, hey, hey!" The Sasuke cosplayer panicked as well, though luckily for him, he jumped into the nearest stall and allowed the stampede to make their way. After realizing that he had saved himself from getting flattened, he let out a sigh of relief as he jumped out of the stall.

Though that caused somebody to crash into him. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" the Sasuke cosplayer called out.

The person who crashed into him was a fellow cosplayer, wearing what the Sasuke cosplayer recognized as Arrancar clothing from Bleach. "Me?! You just came out of nowhere!" the cosplayer cried out. He then quickly got back up so he could continue to run away.

"Hey, wait!" The Sasuke cosplayer called out to his fellow cosplayer, though he was ignored.

"Forget it, man! It's every man for himself!" The other cosplayer yelled back, not stopping for a moment. Cursing his luck, the Sasuke cosplayer got back up as he checked his surroundings. Multiple portals were opening up in the air and, if he had to guess, on the ground as well if the Gentarou cosplayer falling into one was any indication. The convention was nearly abandoned, either because of some people making out of the building or because the unfortunate few left were sucked up into the portals.

"Sarah!" The Sasuke cosplayer called out the name of his cousin. "Sarah and her friends! I gotta get out of here and see if they're alright!"

"Vincent!" It would seem that the Sasuke cosplayer, who was _apparently_ named Vincent, didn't have to do much as a familiar voice called out to him. Turning his head to the source, he saw that the Femme cosplayer, whose name was revealed to be Sarah, and her friends were running towards him. Sarah had long since abandoned her helmet, most likely so that her vision wouldn't be as impaired as it would be with the helmet on. This revealed that her black hair had been cut into a bob cut and also that she had brown eyes that were a similar shade to Vincent's own.

Vincent let out a sigh of relief, and made his way towards the girls. However, much to his horror, a portal opened up right behind them, sucking in the closest person to it; the Tohka cosplayer. However, in her shock the Tohka cosplayer grabbed the nearest thing to her in an effort to hold onto something to ground her. That something turned out to be an arm of the Yoshiyo cosplayer, and like the Tohka cosplayer she grabbed onto the nearest thing; the arm of Diana, the Kurumi Tokisaki cosplayer.

Diana, in return did the exact same thing; grabbing onto Sarah's arm. Sarah did the same, reaching out to something, but it unfortunately looked like nothing was in reach. However, Vincent moved quickly and grabbed Sarah's arm while using his other arm to grab the metal support of a nearby stall to ground himself. "Hang on!" Vincent called out.

"I can't!" Sarah revealed, having to support the weight of three girls wearing a bit too heavy costumes wasn't exactly ideal when you want to hang onto something. And much to the group's horror, Sarah's arm slipped through Vincent's hand, dragging the four girls into the portal, screaming in fear throughout the way. It was until they were too deep into the portal and it closed that Vincent stopped hearing their screams.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Vincent yelled out in horror at seeing a family member and her friends disappear on his watch. Out of everyone in the group he was the eldest, and he had been charged with the task to protect the girls from anything while they were attending the con. "W-What have I done... ?" Vincent asked himself, as he now blamed himself for what had happened to Sarah and her friends. It was supposed to be a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary. The worst he would have had to deal with when it came to protecting the girls were guys who didn't know the meaning of 'No' and muggers who wanted to get lucky, in different ways. He shouldn't have had to deal with saving them from getting sucked into a portal to who knows where.

Vincent was looking towards the ground as he began his self-loathing, and as such noticed when another portal opened up right below. "OH SH-!" He couldn't finish as he was immediately sucked into the portal.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

"It's great that I got a chance to be here, but I've been looking for the food court for hours. Still haven't found a thing..." the voice of one Ross Heuchan sighed. Decked out in the red shirt, blue denim shorts, and sandals of the famous Monkey D. Luffy, Ross had visited the homeland of one of his fanfic friends in order to take part in a convention. He had sat down on a nearby bench to rest for a moment. He sighed in relief as he relaxed his legs before he spotted a food stall. "Of course," Ross muttered with a sigh, before he stood up to get some food.

"Looking for some meat, Mister Luffy?" The rather cute girl who was currently watching the stall asked.

"Why not? Two beef kabobs, please," Ross asked, with a smile on his face. He watched as the girl began entering the order into a cashier.

"That will be RM 30."

"Wait, what?!" Ross said in shock before frowning. He sighed as he reached for what little money he had left to pay for the meal. The lady smiled and turned around to prepare the food. Just as she got them, some kind of random Magic portal opened up underneath Ross's feet, which he noiselessly fell through, the famous straw hat comically fluttering down after him. Not only did that leave his extremely expensive convention purchases behind, he also left behind the stall attendant, who had her mouth open in unbridled shock at what she just saw.

* * *

The first thing someone would notice was the map. It was a large, foldable map of the convention center, and it was spread open all the way. Pristine white gloves held it open from the upper corners. Below the map a pair of black pants was visible, ending in some rocking black boots. The map was lowered and the first thing eyes were drawn to was the mustache. Big, bushy, and orange, it stretched out to almost shoulder width. The red jacket and all the doodads on it complete the outfit. If you added in 200 pounds and baldness, it would make for a pretty convincing Eggman cosplay.

"Dammit. Are they trying to make these places hard to navigate? 'Cause they succeeded," muttered the Eggman cosplayer (who shall henceforth be referred to as Eggman, for simplicities' sake). Raising the map back up to try and figure out where the heck he was supposed to go next, Eggman resumed his aimless walking.

"Let's see. I just passed the main Bleach Booth. And if I go straight forward I will eventually come across the Front Desk lobby area thingy. I should be able to get better directions there."

So focused on his attempts to finally get somewhere, Eggman didn't notice all the bright lights and screaming that was happening around him. Portals opened up all over, dragging in cosplayers of all types. Anime, Manga, Furries, no rhyme or reason other than that they were all dressed up in outfits based on something they were fundamentally not. Costumed Convention Goers were the catch of the day, and the Portals were going for a big haul.

Unfortunately for Eggman, this made him a target as well. A Portal opened up in front of Eggman, and since he could not see it through the map he walked right through it.

* * *

_At the same time..._

"Wow, all these SIC Kikaider figures in one day; even the Hakaider Squad! This must be my lucky day. Also, gotta thank dad for the moolah, too, of course."

A young man in his early twenties smiled happily as he put the figures into his backpack. It was a good thing the pack was large; that meant that it could obviously hold a lot of things. He then checked his figures, just to be sure! "Alright. The statuette SIC figures for Kikaider, Hakaider, and Kikaider 01. Statuettes for Kikaider 00 (pronounced Double-Oh) and Bijinder. Got a bundle pack for the newer SIC for Kikaider and 01, with their bikes and items. And, wow; I can't believe that not only did I have the money to even buy the Hakaider Squad SIC, I managed to get Hakaider's bike too. Guess that means I have to buy the SH Figuarts of Kikaider and Hakaider online, Side Machine included."

Rasyid Surataruna stood triumphantly as his objective was completed. "Now to enjoy the con and see if there's anything else that may interest me."

Rasyid may not stand out much, but he's easy to find once you know what he looked like; faux-Bruce Campbell hair, and two moles/beauty marks on each side of his cheeks, one closer to his mouth's left side, the other to his right eye. But for today, he was cosplaying. He had chosen to cosplay as one of the classic Ishinomori Shotaro tokusatsu heroes he admired: Kikaider. Specifically, a combined version of the TV and animanga human form of Kikaider, Jiro. He'd love to cosplay as the actual Kikaider, but the Super Imaginative Chogokin design of Kikaider the man was fond of was too complex to recreate as a suit.

But he had even brought a red guitar with him, which was hanging in front of him as his backpack left no space for it. Surprisingly however, he and Jiro shared a bit more similarity than he would have liked to know; he felt lonely.

Rasyid had friends, but they're all too busy doing whatever college duties they were doing. He was on vacation and had decided to go to a convention to Malaysia, where he's currently at. He'd have loved to have them on board, but he didn't want to bother them. _'They have better things to do than attend a convention anyway, much less one in another country.'_

Seeing a stairway, Rasyid sat down and played his guitar. It's taking him a while for him to perfectly play it, especially for some of the tunes he loves, but he's getting better. For fun, he played the usual tune Jiro used to announced his arrival to the villains in the TV show. Smiling, he understood why the Hawaiians loved Kikaider so much. _'Guess there's a reason they made the Reboot film. Hope it's interesting enough for people to sub it in English online.' _

Rasyid strummed his guitar melodiously, not really noticing what's going on until he heard a scream.

"What the fuck?" he cursed, noticing small wormholes popping out at random locations, most of them sucking random people one by one or all at once. Whatever was causing this, his first instinct was to either haul ass or grab the stairway railings for dear life. Unfortunately for him, a portal emerged a few meters away from him, so Rasyid chose to hang on to the railings, curling up both arms with both guitar and backpack. But he noticed his right arm feeling lighter.

"Oh, shit! I forgot to close my pack!" Rasyid watched in horror as his Kikaider figures flew into the portal. Common sense dictates that life is more important than material possessions. But his mind was on a different track; anger.

"I have spent hundreds of thousands of Rupiahs, exchanging them to Ringgits just so I can buy those toys... _**You will not deny me my **__**toys!**_"

Three toys were sucked in last; the SIC figures of the original Kikaider, Jiro, and the Side Machine. He let go of the railing and caught them both. He only realized his mistake at the last second. "Goddammit, why did I do that?!"

Holding on to his guitar and toys, the Indonesian could only spin helplessly as he entered the portal.

* * *

"Well, here we are, but I still say this is a trap," a male voice muttered. The source of said voice was a teenager cosplaying as the human form of Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin, Kureshima Takatora, from Kamen Rider Gaim_._ He was carrying an open backpack with a Sakura Hurricane Lockvehicle and a Sengoku Driver in it, said Driver having the Zangetsu Rider Indicator attached, with the Melon Lockseed already attached to it as well. He also had two Lockseed Holders on either side of his Genesis Driver's belt strap. The first one had the Ichigo (Strawberry), Budou (Grape), and Mango Lockseeds attached to it, and the second one had the Suika, Showa 15 Rider, and Heisei 15 Rider Lockseeds attached to it. Oh, and his Sonic Arrow and Lemon Energy Lockseed was in the backpack as well.

"Yeah, I admit that the fact that you randomly got a Genesis Driver and a Sonic Arrow in the mail and airplane tickets and all the like from an anonymous sender are suspicious, but what's the worst that could happen?" A younger girl dressed as CPU White Sister (Ram) from Hyperdimension Neptunia asked rhetorically, though she wasn't carrying anything except for a prop staff made to look like the original White Sister's weapon. They had both just walked into an anime convention, arriving late for whatever reason.

"Well, the worst is that we die. But the most likely is that this is a self-insert fic of some sort and we're about to get zapped into another dimension."

"How is _that_ the most likely?!"

"Well, I don't know about the self-insert part, but for the dimension part, look over there." The Takatora cosplayer then pointed towards the convention, where several people were getting sucked into portals.

"Oh. Well, crap," the White Sister cosplayer muttered. "Should we be running and screaming?"

"No, because then we'd just get separated, and we'd only end up in separate places of the dimension we get zapped to, or in separate dimensions altogether." The Zangetsu-Shin cosplayer zipped up his backpack. "Just stay close to me!"

"Well...okay..." The White Sister cosplayer grabbed onto her brother, just as another portal opened up beneath them, which they silently fell into. The inside of the portal was nothing special, just white space. However, while inside the portal, the 15 Rider Locks on the Zangetsu-Shin cosplayer's Lockseed Holder started glowing.

"What...?" He wondered, as suddenly the two Lockseeds burst into thirty! "Oh no you don't!" He reached out and managed to grab two of the still glowing Lockseeds, which stopped glowing to reveal the Fourze and Decade Legend Rider Lockseeds. He connected them to his Lockseed Holder and was about to grab some more, when he heard a scream and saw that his sister was starting to lose her grip. He grabbed hold of her, but as he did, all the other Lockseeds that had gone flying flew off, while the two cosplayers fell out of the portal and landed in a bush. But we'll get to what happened there later.

* * *

"Why did I come here?"

The young, bespectacled, Caucasian man who said this sighed in frustration. He had just come all the way to Malaysia from Texas in order to participate in an Anime Convention there. Normally he wouldn't have gone to the trouble of traveling over the Pacific Ocean to enter such a convention, when he could have just waited for the next A-Kon to happen in Texas. But strangely enough, after getting a mysterious package and a letter saying that he had won a contest for a free ticket to Malaysia and this convention, he went along with. He had also heard that some Internet friends were coming to the exact same Con, so he took this chance to at least meet them in person.

"Well, I might as well find Oath and Joker and talk to them, at least until after I put my stuff away. Though I am glad my cosplay isn't horrible."

He was wearing a black long coat, where the zipper started at the waist, leaving a square section that revealed his long black pants. The coat had a few black details, along with white lines going from the beginning of the arms, to the point where the chest part cut off abruptly from the bottom of the coat. The coat's collar was lined with white fur, said collar slightly open revealing a grey shirt, along with what looked like a chain holding something, but couldn't be seen beneath the shirt. His feet were adorned with black shoes under his zipped up pant legs, while his hands were adorned with fingerless black gloves. On his back, lied two scabbards with a dragon mark near the entrance on each, each scabbard carrying a unique sword within. The sword on his right was made of black metal, the hilt being part of the blade, with a black handle. This was the black **Long Sword**. On his left was a golden sword with a few blue parts on the handle, along with a few blue feux jewels for effect. This sword was known as **Excaliber**.

All in all, he looked the part of Kirito from Sword Art Online in his Post-'Fairy Dance Arc' Alfheim Avatar. The effect was ruined by his hair being a bit longer on the sides, along with his glasses. The ensemble was also ruined by his huge suitcase. He was still wondering why he brought so much stuff with him, including several spare clothes, his 3DS, all of his DS and 3DS games, his I-touch, all of his chargers, several water bottles, and several snack foods.

"Why did I pack so much anyway?" He wondered. "I'm only going to be away from home for a few days."

Not realizing the irony of his statement, the young man lugged his suitcase up to the front desk to get himself checked in. It took him a long time, but he finally got to the front of the line for the desk. But just as he was about to ring the bell, some weird magic portal appeared underneath him and his case, and both fell in.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. "ELIZABETH WAS RIGHT; NEVER TRUST RANDOM PRIZES FROM AMAZON! MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He continued to scream all the way down, into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes snapped open.

Vincent quickly sat up, panting quickly as if he was out of breath. As he got his breathing under control, Vincent began taking in his surroundings. "I'm... in a forest?" Vincent asked himself. Sure enough, he was in the middle of a clearing in a forest at God knows where. "How did I...?" Vincent muttered before images what happened a few minutes ago (at least to him) flashed through his mind. "Gah!" Vincent cried out in pain. The memories were physically hurting him since his brain was sorting through them too fast.

"It wasn't a dream!" Vincent realized that the _nightmare_ he just went through was real, and that he was in the middle of nowhere. But that wasn't what stuck out the most to him. No, the thing that stuck out the most was his _failure_. "Sarah..." Vincent muttered out as he relived the moment where he had failed Sarah and her friends. "Sarah!" Vincent stood up, looking around the clearing to see if his cousin was nearby. "I... I failed..." Vincent muttered to himself as he slumped to his knees.

His cousin? Gone. Probably forever.

Her friends? Gone with his cousin.

Their family? Probably worried sick and crying their hearts out at their missing children.

_And it was all his fault_.

As these kind of thoughts run rampant throughout Vincent's mind, he was unaware that his eyes had turned red. And not because of his tears.

No, the chocolate brown eyes were replaced with a bright crimson color. Both of his pupils released a blimp that shaped themselves like tomoe; a kind of comma shape. The tomoe positioned themselves onto an outer ring around his pupils, spinning frantically to match Vincent's thoughts.

However, the noise of grass being pressed down by a leg as well as the noise of something growling was enough to snap Vincent out of his thoughts. Turning his head to the source of the noise, Vincent was shocked to see some sort of black silhouette slowly making its way towards him like a predator that was about to pounce on its prey.

And pounce it did.

This caused Vincent to roll in a direction. Looking at where he had just been, Vincent was shocked to see nothing there. But then a second later, the black silhouette landed right on top of where he had just been. Vincent was fully aware that by moving earlier, he had saved himself from the beast in front of him.

It looked to be some sort of werewolf creature, having a humanoid body shape yet with black fur all over it. Its head was not a man's, but instead a wolf's, with practically soulless red eyes (which, unaware to Vincent, ominously matched the same shade as his own). The creature had bone-like protrusions coming out of its arms, back, shoulders, and legs. Its claws were also seemingly made out of bone. Its head was covered by a helmet-like bone protrusion with red markings extending all over it.

Considering his state of mind, it's no wonder that Vincent didn't recognize the creature. Actually, he wouldn't really have recognized the creature even if he was in the right state of mind unless somebody shouted out what it was to him. He's bad at recognizing things. But at the moment, it really didn't matter to Vincent.

All he needed to know that it was a beast. A beast that was hungry for flesh and blood.

* * *

A light flashed, as two figures fell from it, one being our Kureshima Takatora cosplayer from before, and the other being his sister, the White Sister cosplayer.

"Gah… where are we?" the Takatora cosplayer wondered as he got up and looked around. He let out a 'tch' when he saw that his Lockseed Holders had vanished. He then heard movement behind him, and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw that his sister was hovering a few inches off the ground, looking around with bright blue eyes that had power symbols in them.

"Where am I?" She muttered, in a voice that the Takatora cosplayer could immediately tell was not his sister's. "Where are Onee-chan and Rom-chan?" She then noticed the Takatora cosplayer. "Who are you?! Do you have anything to do with this?!"

_'That voice…it's the voice of the actual Ram!'_ the cosplayer gasped mentally. He paused a bit, before saying, "What did you do with my sister?"

"_Your_ sister?! What did _you_ do with _mine?!_" White Sister demanded, glaring daggers at the Takatora cosplayer.

"I didn't do anything!" The cosplayer insisted.

"Huh? There's a voice in my head," White Sister said, putting her hand up to her head. "This is…that guy's sister's voice? Wait, what do you mean, 'get out of your body?' This is _my_ body, so _you_ should get out!"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" The Takatora cosplayer asked, before he realized what must have happened. "I see…so that's how it is. Well, since her powers became real, perhaps mine also…" He took the Lockseed off of his Driver, then pressed the button on the side to unlock it. "Henshin."

**_MELON ENERGY!_**

Sure enough, a Crack, an open zipper to the Helheim Forest, opened up above him, and a mechanical green and orange yubari melon fell out. White Sister stopped talking with the voice in her head and watched in shock.

"What the heck?" She gasped, wondering what was going on. The cosplayer then placed the Lock back on the Driver, closed it onto the Lock On Arm, then pushed the Seaboll Compressor grip in.

**_LOCK ON!_**

**_SODA! MELON ENERGY ARMS!_**

The panels on the front of the Lockseed burst open, causing the melon to fell on his head. Orange energy lanced out of the melon and formed a white suit on his body. The melon then unfolded into green armor with a logo on it as Japanese techno music played, his **Sonic Arrow** appearing in his hands. This was **Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin.**

"Get out of my sister's body!" The cosplayer-turned Rider roared. He charged at the CPU, pushing the grip of his belt in twice.

**_SODA! MELON ENERGY SPARKING!_**

The blades of his Sonic Arrow began glowing as he took a few slashes with it, and though the first few connected, after that the CPU Candidate got over her surprise and blocked the rest with her staff, before taking to the air. At that, Zangetsu-Shin then unlocked the Lockseed from his belt and attached it to his Arrow.

_**LOCK OFF!**_

_**LOCK ON!**_

The white Kamen Rider pulled back his bow as the arrow began glowing green, but the white CPU candidate merely tapped the ground with her staff.

**"Ice Coffin!"**

**_MELON ENER-_**

Before the Lockseed could even finish its declaration, Zangetsu-Shin was frozen in a pillar of ice.

"Well, that was easy enough."

* * *

Ross softly groaned as he got off the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow... Where the heck am I?" He muttered. He then stood up and looked around, spotting a nearby dumpster and a few dustbins. It appeared as though he was standing in what seemed to be an alleyway.

"How did I get here? Wasn't I at the convention? AHH! My food! I forgot to pay!" Ross cried out, not realizing that he hadn't picked the food up either. As he was standing there, a sudden of wind blew onto his straw hat and made it fly into the air.

"AH! My hat!" Ross exclaimed as he thrust his hand out to grab it...before his hand suddenly stretched and snatched the hat. "What?" Ross whispered as he saw his stretched arm retract back to normal. "WHAT?! Why did my arm stretch?!" Ross questioned in shock as he put the hat back on and secured the small rope that would keep it on for now.

* * *

"Ugh."

Pain. Drowsiness. And other symptoms from just waking up.

These were what he felt, when this new figure finally opened his eyes. What he saw when he first opened them were what caused him to be fully awake.

"What the-?!"

What he saw was a lake, surrounded by trees, one of which he was lying on. The sun was high in the sky, indicating it was around noon. Considering that he was at a convention in Malaysia, where the time was 3:30 P.M., you could excuse his surprise.

"What the heck..." He let out. "...Am I dreaming?"

At that thought, he pinched a piece of his skin.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. "This isn't a dream! But, where am I?"

He then got up to take note of his surroundings. But in the process, he soon realized that he needed to take note of himself, as he soon tumbled a bit.

"Woah! What the heck... wait, why does my back feel lighter?"

He soon grabbed at his back and noticed the answer. His Excaliber replica was gone!

"What the?! Where's my sword?! And for that matter, where's my suitcase and other stuff?!"

Indeed, his suitcase was missing, as well as his phone, his I-touch, his watch, his 3DS; even his wallet was missing. All he had on him were his clothes and his sword.

"Well that's just great! ...Hey, why is everything blurry? Did I lose my glasses?"

He checked his face, only to find, to his surprise, that his glasses were still there! He was confused, for he knew that he was wearing the right prescription, so he took them off to check them, only to come across a startling discovery!

He could see perfectly!

"What the?!"

Indeed, by removing his glasses, his vision cleared up perfectly!

"Alright, something is definitely up... Oh God, please don't let me be in some Pseudo Twilight Zone Episode or something!"

Of course eventually, he felt thirsty. And as his pack carrying his water bottles was missing, he decided to take a chance and drink from the lake. He walked up to it, cupped his hands, dipped them into the water, and drunk it greedily. Then, when he pulled his hands apart, he saw the face of Kirito.

Wait, Kirito?!

"Woah!"

He backed up from the lake's edge in surprise. To say he was caught by surprise would be an understatement. What the heck was that?! He decided to investigate and take a closer look. When he saw the face again, he noticed the black hair and light skin, but there were a few differences. For one, Kirito's eyes were grey, not brown. Also, said eyes were shaped a bit differently. He then pulled up right hand in front of the water. Kirito, pulled up his left. That was then he realized that this wasn't Kirito.

It was his reflection!

"What the?!"

The young man (Let's just call him Kirito for convenience's sake) jumped up in surprise, only to stumble back on to his rear end. That was when he realized that it wasn't just his face that had changed, his physique had changed to be much more athletic, and his height had seemed to decrease by two whole inches, which explained his tumbling. He had lost his center of balance. Not only that, he realized, but his entire outfit had changed.

He now wore a white lined, black streamed coat, over a black shirt and dark grey pants combo, along with black, armor-like shoes, along with black fingerless gloves. Over said coat and shirt was a shoulder-belt meant to hold two black sheaths onto his back. However, there was only one, with a black sword with a quarter of a circle connecting the blade and guard. This sword was known as Elucidator.

With all of these details, the young man could only be dressed as Kirito's SAO incarnation.

"What the... what is this...?!" To say that Kirito was scared would be an understatement. It was like he was in one of those self insert fanfics where he was possessing the body of an anime character. Out of curiosity, he pulled up his left sleeve to check something. "Oh thank God, it's still there!" What 'it' was, was a surgical scar on his left forearm. It was still his body; it had just seemed to go through some extreme transformation.

He pulled his sleeve down and got up, only this time, he did it slowly to get his sense of balance. He decided to think._ 'Okay, I've been turned into a hybrid of me and Kirito, which also put me in his SAO clothes. How the heck did that happen?! And for that matter, what else has changed?'_ Curiosity took over, causing him to unsheath his sword. That was where he noticed something different about it. The edges looked as if they were a real blade. So, he poked the tip.

"Ouch!" He felt pain, and looked at his finger. What he saw confirmed his suspicions. Blood. His blood. This was no cosplay prop, or whatever it may have been before, this was a real Elucidator! "What the heck is going on here!"

Then, he heard growling.

Kirito froze. He felt fear. He turned around and saw something. Something that scared him greatly. It was a beast, covered in black fur, and red eyes. He couldn't move, he was still frozen with fear. Then the beast jumped at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He wanted to crouch down in fear, to run away, to do something. All he knew, was that he was going to die.

His body, on the other hand, did otherwise. Run over by instinct, Kirito swung his sword at the creature, slashing at it in a skilled manner. Once the slash was finished, the beast was knocked aside. The beast was startled for only a bit, before it started running back at Kirito.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kirito was still screaming, his eyes closed in fear, while his body kept moving, going through intricate movements. He felt his sword passing through something, he heard flesh being torn open. When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed three things.

One, he was not dead. Two the beast was behind him on the floor, upper half bisected from the lower half. And three, what looked like a square made up of blue lines was fading from above the beast.

After the affects of of the adrenaline wore off, Kirito stumbled back onto the ground, heaving in and out breath, shell-shocked at what had just occurred. When enough sense came to him, he let out the first thing that came to mind.

"Did... did I just do... a **Horizontal Square**?"

A Horizontal Square was a **Sword Skill**, a technique that only Kirito, the character, and the players of Sword Art Online could use. A sword skill was one of the main features of Sword Art Online, where you built up energy in your sword, released the charged energy, and the skill would automatically activate. Such a feat was impossible in real life. Then again, now that Kirito had calmed down and looked at the beast, this may have not been the real life that he thought it was.

The beast seamed to have more than black fur and red eyes. It also possessed a white mask on its head, covered in red markings.

"Wait a sec... this looks like a Grimm from RWBY!" To say Kirito was surprised would be an understatement. His mind was going on autopilot._ 'A monster from a web animation, my whole appearance has changed, my sword is real, and I just used a Sword Skill. Am I in some sort of real VRRPG?'_ The moment he thought that, he thought of trying something out. First, he sheathed his sword. Then, he waved his right hand going down, and to his delightful surprise, the SAO Menu screen appeared.

"A menu screen! I was right! Now I just got press the Log-Out button and... I'm... out... of..." When he looked at the screen, he noticed that, to his dismay, there was no Log-Out button! "...here... brilliant." He least decided to check out his Equipment Menu. He then noticed that in the head gear section, there was an Item called, **Bad Glasses**, which seemed to lower his visibility by 30%. First, he unequipped them, then he reequipped them. At that, his glasses were back, but as the menu said, it lowered his visibility. "Well, that explains that." He then unequipped **Bad Glasses** again and didn't bother to reequip them again.

After that was done, he noticed something in the upper-left corner of his vision. He tried to focus on it, and then it blew up in proportion for him to see. It was an **HP Bar**, showing that it was down by 7%.

It was with all of this that Kirito realized his situation. He was in a world he barely knew anything about, with tools he didn't know how to use perfectly, and the chances of getting home were not very good. So it could be excused when he fell onto his knees and started to cry like a baby.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He wailed. "I was only going to be gone for a few days!" He thought about everything at home, his parents, his older sister, his friends (what little there were). He felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. He cried for two whole minutes, before he finally calmed down. "C'mon, get up!" He told himself. "This isn't the time to lay down crying. For all you know there could be more of those things out there!"

Kirito got up and dried his tears. "I can't die. Not yet." With that declaration he looked at where he last saw the Grimm, only seeing rose petals in its place. From there, he got a determined look on his face, looked in one direction, and ran as fast as could, thinking about home and everyone there.

In his path, stood another Grimm. In response, Kirito unsheathed his sword, and yelled at the top of his lungs, and let instinct take over. His sword glowed with blue energy. He then performed a dashing slash through the Grimm, killing it instantly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

A strange anomaly had occurred.

Word on the street is that mysterious flashes of lights have been appearing at certain points in different locations of Vale. Another rumor said that people have seen other people walking out from the area just after the flash occurred. Some of the citizens heed no mind to them, but now another anomaly shall occur.

One evening in an empty harbor, a dome of light appeared suddenly, and disappeared as quickly as it happened. However, it left behind a... gift.

A young man in his early 20's lay there unconscious, until he groaned in pain. "Ugh... what the hell?" He slowly got up, sitting on the asphalt floor and clutching his head in pain. His denim jacket and jeans were a bit dusty, but no extensive damages were seen. The young man checked his person for any injuries, "Okay... I seem to be fine, belt still intact, too." He said as he inspect the blue/red buckle. Then, he remembered what happened.

"Shit, that wormhole... what the hell was that; where am I now?" Looking around, he only found a red guitar; an exact replica of the one used by Jiro, also known as the classic tokusatsu hero, Kikaider. However, its once bright red color had somehow turned a dark shade, but overall, its fancy strap included, the instrument seemed fine. The young man then noticed one other thing; he was not wearing his eyeglasses. But for some reason his eyesight was perfect. "Huh... that's odd." He checked his hair, only to find the goggles Jiro would wear in his civilian form. Putting it on, the lenses seemed intact. "At least I don't have to worry about getting dust in my eyes now... Oh, no."

The man was shocked, and there was only one thing at this moment that could cause Rasyid Surataruna's distress; his missing toys and backpack.

"No... I worked my ass off to find those things, and when I just have them... Goddammit!"

He punched the ground with his left fist, and surprisingly, it left an impact crater, surprising the Indonesian. "W-What the fuck?!"

Shifting the goggles up, he looked at his uninjured hand. When he blew off some dirt, there were no minor scratches. He then tried to scratch the ground with his right fingers, and to his surprise, it left fingermarks as he did so. "H-How could this be? When did I...?"

Rasyid immediately checked his pockets; his wallet and blackberry phone were intact, but it received no signal. "Fantastic... Well, at least this harbor looks modern, so hopefully people here speak English... Where is everybody?" He then looked at his father's wristwatch, fortunately intact, and saw that the time was 11:30... However, the setting sun said otherwise. Checking the warehouses, he then saw something black. It was his backpack. "Ah, there you are!"

As he stood up, his body felt somewhat lighter. His stride was fast, as if he could run for a long time. "Waittaminute, why am I skinnier?"

He raised his red T-shirt up, and to his surprise his torso looked athletic. "...Is it just me, or do moments where people get transported into another dimension, they usually have advantages like getting more muscular for plot reasons..." Rasyid Surataruna then had an epiphany. "Hold on... This is just like my Kuuga x Precure fanfic. That other me got powers too... Don't tell me..." A sudden headache momentarily distracted him, some sort of ringing or whistling noise echoed for a while, but only for a few seconds. "Gah... whatever it was, I'll deal with this later."

Walking to retrieve his backpack, Rasyid checked its contents... to his dismay, his toys were gone. However, his phone charger, passport, his laptop and its charge, a computer mouse, and his earphones were there. "At least there's some good news..." zipping it up, he attached the backpack behind him, carrying his guitar with his right hand. "Oh, crap!' He looked at the guitar's neck, relieved that it was alright. "I somehow got really strong... Don't know how strong I am now, so better be careful. Why does the guitar felt different though...

Seeing an opened gateway, Rasyid checked the surroundings for any guards, and found none. "Whatever the reasons they're not around, better not look the gift horse in the mouth."  
He ran to it, and his new found strength allowed him to reach the kilometers distance in a few seconds, "This may be fun!" Rasyid Surataruna said as he sprinted across it, he followed the road, hoping to reach civilization. "They better speak English... Otherwise, I'm screwed!"

* * *

Speaking of random light shows, a similar one happened at what looked like some kind of Academy. It died down, revealing our Fourze Cosplayer, Sharath! "Gah...what the hell was that?" he groaned out, getting off the floor, and picking up his bag as well. He quickly noticed three things: his glasses were gone, he felt taller somehow, and he had slimmed slightly.  
That last part threw him for a loop. "Okay, why the hell am I slimmed down. That only happens in fan...fiction..." he trailed off in horror, instantly realizing what had happened. "Damn it! I'm in one of my self-insert fics again! It all makes sense now! Getting all that Fourze gear surprisingly cheap, going to _Malaysia_ of all places for a convention I've never even heard of that had people from practically _everywhere_. Malaysia...that must mean Joker's here," he realized. That thought quickly turned him angry.

"Damn it, Joker! I know this is your fault somehow! You and your stupid plot bunnies...!" he raged at the heavens.

He quickly calmed down though. He was probably in a self-insert, true, but that also meant that he couldn't do anything to Joker right now...at least until he met the him he knew. He rubbed his hand through his hair, easily finding out that his hair was now in Gentarou's pompadour and his dandruff was gone. His skin was a shade paler and his face felt slightly different, but not by that much. He then turned his attention to the Fourze Driver. "I wonder if this works now," he muttered, fingering the Enter Lever.

"Is that really interesting?" a voice suddenly chimed in from behind him.

"GAH!" Sharath leaped back in shock. He quickly turned around, and saw an older man with silver hair wearing tiny black spectacles on his nose. He was wearing predominantly black and green and had a mug of coffee for some reason. Sharath was flabbergasted at the sight. He may have only seen a couple of episodes, but he clearly recognized the person in front of him. _'So that's where I am...' _he thought in shock.

The man smiled. "From your look, I guess you know who I am?" he asked.

Sharath nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah. You're Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. So I'm at Beacon...?" he wondered.

"Yes. I'm particularly interested in your method of arrival. I've heard of similar reports all over Vale, and even beyond," Ozpin mused, with a sideways look at the other's reaction.  
Sharath was flabbergasted again. "I have no idea how that even happened to begin with. One minute, I was at a convention with a bunch of toys, and now I'm here in Remnant of all places," he said.

"'Remnant'? That's a strange name," Ozpin murmured.

Sharath paused, unsure of how to do this properly. _'Should I go the traditional route and withhold things, or should I just spill...screw it. This guy is the Big Good of RWBY if I understand it correctly; it should be fine to tell him,' _he decided.

"Remnant is the name the people of my World gave this World," he explained hesitantly.

"Another World, huh? That sounds fascinating. 'Remnant'...well, it certainly fits," Ozpin mused. "So, how different is your World to ours?" he asked.

"In some ways, more advanced, and in others, less. We have better information technology, but we don't have anything like the Aura or Dust around here. We can tune in to other Worlds and write their stories down, but we can't have powers of our own. At least...ordinarily," Sharath summed up.

"In cases like this, there's a high possibility of powers being gained. Power that isn't exactly Aura in most cases. In my case, this Fourze Driver on my belt may be the real deal, and be able to channel Cosmic Energy," he said.

"No Aura? That's definitely interesting. So, how does that work?" Ozpin motioned at the Fourze Driver.

"You just flip the toggles and...you may want to brace yourself," Sharath cautioned him. He flipped all four red toggles up, each one letting off a tone as he did so. With the fourth one up, he moved his hands into Gentarou's pre-transformation pose, adapted from Kamen Rider Garren, Tachibana Sakuya's. The Driver then let off the Countdown.

**-3!-**

**-2!-**

**-1!-**

"Moment of truth," he muttered. "Henshin!" he yelled, pulling the Enter Lever and raising his right hand up. His hopes were fulfilled, as Fourze's Cosmic Energy Column raised up, covering his form! Ozpin braced himself from the rush of air caused by the transformation. When it stopped, he looked up to see something completely different!  
The figure of Sharath was covered in an armored bodysuit. It was predominantly white, with some black and orange on the bodysuit. There were shapes on each of its limbs; a circle on his right arm, an X on his right leg, a triangle on his left leg, and a square on his left arm. His helmet was cone-shaped with little fins sticking out of the sides, and had orange bug-like eyes. This was **Kamen Rider Fourze**!

Fourze looked at himself in awe. "I'm...really Fourze," he said in awe. The excitement was too much; he couldn't contain himself. "UCHUU KITAAAAAAAAAAA!*" he yelled in glee, much to Ozpin's shock.

"...Are you alright?" Ozpin asked in confusion. Fourze instantly became sheepish.

"Sorry. I was just...overly enthusiastic about this," he apologized. He then remembered. "Oh, right! The Switches!" He immediately went over to his bag, pulling out 6 particular Switches. Rocket, Launcher, Drill, Radar, Shield, and Claw were the ones he picked out. Or rather, they were the only ones he could use. The rest of the Switches were grey for some reason. Not only did this mean he couldn't use the Switches, but the Foodroids were useless for now as well. Still, he placed the Shield and Claw Switches into the Fourze Driver's Subspace Pocket. He then placed the other Switches into their slots in the belt, causing it to recognize them.

**-ROCKET!-**

**-LAUNCHER!-**

**-DRILL!-**

**-RADAR!-**

"Welp, that's me all set up," he said. Then he hit upon something else. "Wait, did you say there were other cases like mine?" he asked.

Ozpin nodded. "Yes. Strange lights appearing out of nowhere. One of them was in a forest that had burnt down in a freak fire; the rest were all over the place. I've kept my eye on them as a curiosity, but seeing you arrive in one..."

"So...I wasn't the only one taken from the convention," Fourze surmised. "And if the Driver and Switches became real, then that means everyone else's powers might have become real too!" he exclaimed.

"If these powers are as much of an Outside Context as you say they are, then we should probably track them down and bring them here so they can control these powers," Ozpin decided.

"Seems to be the best plan. I'll help out with that; most of them will probably trust a Kamen Rider," Fourze agreed.

"'Kamen Rider'?" Ozpin wondered.

Fourze gave him a thumb's up. "When I'm like this, I'm called Kamen Rider Fourze!" he declared.

"Well then, well met, Fourze," Ozpin chuckled, holding out the hand without the coffee mug in it. Fourze immediately gave him a handshake...then immediately went into Gentarou's signature handshake.

"Huh...didn't mean to do that," Fourze said, looking at his hand. "Guess I'm still overly enthusiastic," he said sheepishly. He quickly put on his serious face though. "So, where do we begin?" he asked.

"One of those beams of lights impacted only a few minutes earlier in the Emerald Forest. I was just about to investigate myself. You sure you're up to it?" Ozpin asked.

Fourze pounded his chest twice and pointed at him. "It'll be fine! There's nothing that'll keep a good Kamen Rider down!" he exclaimed.

"Well then, let's go. Follow me," Ozpin said, turning around and heading for the exit. Fourze followed after him, but he couldn't help but wonder. Just what was going on?

* * *

A tired Vincent panted, out of breath after fighting through a pack of Beowolves. His red eyes, now easily identified as the Sharingan, had deactivated themselves to indicate that he was low on Chakra. Chakra was the molding of the physical energy from the body's cells with the spiritual energy from the mind. Not only that, there was something called the Chakra Pathway System, which carries Chakra throughout the body. Because of this, running too low on Chakra has a high risk of the body dying.

This was evident with Vincent, as he looked like he could collapse any second. The young man was even forced to use his chokutō as support so he could stand on his feet. Despite this though, his eyes could not tear themselves away from the scene of a burning forest in front of him. Why was the forest he was in starting to burn? It was because of his fight with the pack of Beowolves.

During the battle (now that Vincent was thinking about it; it was more along the lines of slaughter or massacre considering the fact that the Beowolves surprisingly didn't have a chance), Vincent had used the** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** to wipe the remaining Beowolves that weren't cut down by his chokutō. Unfortunately, however, Vincent used too much Chakra into using the technique. This caused the great fireball to continue its path with any obstacle in its way being incinerated. And considering that Vincent was in a forest, the damage would no doubt become catastrophic when the fire spread.

Yet, Vincent couldn't really bring himself to care about the imminent forest fire at the moment. No, the forest fire was the last thing in his mind. He reviewed what little he learned during the battle with the Beowolves. He had found out his body was faster, stronger and much more agile that it should be. He could use Jutsu, landscape-altering techniques from the Naruto manga. And if his enhanced eyesight plus newfound ability to predict the Beowolves' movements was any indication, he also had the Sharingan.

Wherever he was now, he had the powers of Uchiha Sasuke. Why Sasuke? Because he cosplayed as him for a convention. It was like a bad self-insert fanfiction! Except this was reality, and he had to survive in it. Wherever he was, the Beowolves (not that he knew what they were called. Or rather, he still hasn't recognized them yet) showed Vincent that it wasn't anywhere nice. Staring at his chokutō, Vincent's resolve hardened as he sheathed the chokutō into it's sheath before looking up at the blue sky.

"I will... survive... "

_**Episode 00 - Fin**_

* * *

_**OathToOblivion**__**:**_** Oh my god; so many stories all interweaving together. This is going to be either epic or frightening...I'm kind of leaning towards the latter myself.**

******_Novice' Writer Zero__:_ Oath, you better find me soon, cause by the time you do, I'll probably be very close to death by Grimm! Get me out of here!**

******__****OathToOblivion**_**:**_ Don't worry, Zero. You're first on the pickup list.  


_**StrangerDenB4**__**:**_** That went rather well. I'm so grateful that you guys invited me for this collaboration, I never thought I'd reach this point; This Stranger shall gladly call you all his friends :D**

**__****OathToOblivion**_**: **_Any time, Rasyid.

**_Symbolic Joker:_ God, this is such a clusterfuck...  
**

_**OathToOblivion**__**: **_**Joker, what did you expect when you came up with this and then roped everyone in our little group into this?**

_**Conceptualist**__**: **_**Epicness? Amusement? Laughter? Well, two out of three ain't bad.**

_**OathToOblivion:**_**Yeah, but which two is the question. At any rate:**

**Next time on Remnants of Worlds - The Black Swordsman!**

**See you guys then! There's just one thing I want to know though...just why is RWBY in the Anime section of the site? Also, this is also on Spacebattles under the same name, so I'd advise you guys who have Spacebattles accounts to go over there and comment on it as it's posted there.  
**


	2. Episode 01 - The Black Swordsman

_**OathToOblivion**__**: **_**Well, here we have Chapter 2! AKA Episode 1. We're doing things a bit differently. To prevent the same mess we made of the pre and post Notes last time, only the people involved in making the chapter will make the notes. In today's case, it's Zero and I!**

******_Novice' Writer Zero_: So, in this chapter, I finally get out of the Emerald Forest, get my own small epic scene, and we both get some exposition out of the way, is that right?**

_**OathToOblivion**__**: **_**Yep. Seems about right. In that case, let's leap right in!**

* * *

_**Remnants of Worlds**_

_**Episode 01 - The Black Swordsman**_

Six hours.

Six hours had passed since he had first arrived in this forest. Ever since then, he had been running through the forest as fast as he could, cutting down every Grimm that got in his way. Not to say that he got off scot-free, for he had quite a few cuts and bruises all over him; one small wound could still be seen on his right cheek. All of this had lead to his HP being cut down to 85% of the entire HP bar.

_'I've been lucky so far. If I don't find shelter soon, I probably won't be able to survive the night.'_ This thought had him continue his trek through the forest, up to the twilight hours, when the sky turned burnt orange. A beautiful scene if one had the time to appreciate it, which this particular person didn't. Eventually, the boy came across a clearing that seemed quite familiar to him.

What he saw was a ruin of sorts, surrounded by green grass, creating an image that any artist would just love to paint. But he was no artist, so he was unaffected. What did affect him was that he had seen this image before, only not during sunset. After all, anyone who had seen the episode of RWBY's first victory would recognize this place.

"Hey... this is that ruin with the chess pieces from RWBY's Hunters' Initiation!" he exclaimed. He walked towards the ruin, with several thoughts in his head, with only one standing out. "There's no doubt about it. I'm in the World of Remnant..." While he let that sink in, he sat down in front of one of the pedestals where the pieces were laid in the show. It was empty now as the Initiation was not occurring at this time, otherwise he would have obviously heard gunshots.

As he was sitting, he began to contemplate his situation. "Alright, I'm obviously in the Emerald Forest, nowhere near home, and even if I did have my **Cell Phone**, I doubt I'd get any service out here..." While saying that, he idly summoned the Menu Screen, and noticed the **Items** button.

"Wait. Now that I think about it, everything disappeared and I got put in these clothes and with these swords... I wonder..." Curiosity getting the better of him, again, he pressed the button, resulting in the summoning of the **Items List**, its contents catching him by surprise. "Hey! This is all of my stuff!"

Indeed, the list contained nearly everything by name, his **Nintendo 3DS**, his **Apple I-Touch**, his Cell Phone, heck, even his **Wallet** was in there! ...But not his ALO cosplay or the swords it had had for some reason. "Wait, my wallet?" Looking at that, he quickly turned his eye to the status screen, noticing an icon saying '**Lien: 25000**'. When he thought about it, he remembered that he had $250 worth in money in his wallet before arriving here, so all of it must have been moved to the screen in **Lien**, the local currency, thus leaving his **Wallet** empty. Pushing those thoughts aside, he pressed the button labeled **Cell Phone**, and low and behold, his cell phone was in his hand. Quickly, he opened and turned it on, immediately noting that there were no bars.

"I knew it. No service." With that said, he instinctively put the phone back into the Items List, and went back to thinking, until it struck him. "Wait, how did I know how to do that!" Before he could contemplate such a matter, he heard a growling. At first, he went for his sword, until he felt the gurgling in his stomach area. "Oh, that's right. I haven't eaten since Breakfast, and who knows how long ago that was..."

So, he moved on to more important matters: Food! "Ok, I know that SAO players stored food in the Items List, so maybe my snacks and rations are in here too?" So he scrolled down the Items List, and to his pleasant surprise, found the label: **Peanut-Butter and Jelly Sandwich**. "Oh, thank God, I thought I was going to starve out here!" And so he brought out the sandwich, which was in perfect condition, and greedily scarfed it down to the last crumb.

Once he was fed, he once again thought through his options. "Okay, so obviously this isn't a virtual reality, otherwise my stomach wouldn't have reacted like that, so this body is real. Which means if I don't get to civilization soon, I might very well die in here, depending on when the next Hunters' Initiation is. I doubt that anyone from Beacon will know that I'm even here. Either way, this really doesn't look good for m-"

"Grrrr."

His thoughts were once again interrupted by growling, only this time he knew that it wasn't his stomach. He jumped up and grabbed his sword, then searched around for any sign of movement, while unconsciously tapping into the SAO **Searching Skill**. With this, he noticed a large Grimm up ahead in the trees. Curiously, it had a pair of HP Bars of its own, but that didn't matter at the time, considering that it jumped out from the trees the moment he spotted it.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The beast in question had black fur and white mask, like a number of other Grimm, only this one had the appearance of a big Sumo with the small head of a dog, with large arms and long clawed hands. If anything, it looked like a more muscular version of the first Boss of SAO, **Illfang the Kobold Lord.**

"Damn, it must have followed the scent of the food!" He was obviously feeling terror, but he knew that if he just stood there, there would be a good chance that he would be killed, so he pulled out his sword and got ready for battle. Idly, he thought, _'This must be what Jackie Chan means by Bad Day.'_

* * *

Fourze trekked through the Emerald Forest. He had convinced Ozpin to have them split up to cover more ground, saying that he could handle himself. If what he had read on RWBY's TV Tropes page was true, though, then Ozpin was probably still watching him using his Scroll.

"Now if I were a convention-goer stuck in a forest by myself, where would I go?" he wondered to himself. It was kind of dark, so he probably could have benefited from the Flash Switch working. Though that raised more questions in his head.

"I wonder why these 6 Switches are the only ones working?" he questioned, bringing out Shield and Claw from the Fourze Driver's Subspace Pocket. "I mean, the four in the belt make sense; they are the first four. But why Shield and Claw? Wouldn't it make more sense if Magic Hand and Camera were working instead?" he pondered.

Suddenly, an explosion shuddered through the air. It sounded close by too.

"Sounds like whatever's going on, there's trouble! In that case..." Fourze declared, hitting the button on the Rocket Switch down.

**-RO-CKET ON-**

He held out his right arm, the orange Rocket Module forming into existence on it. The engines on it fired up, propelling him through the air. His flight path was a bit jagged though. "YIKES!" he yelled as he started flying.

* * *

The earlier explosion was caused by the Grimm Kobold Lord throwing our black clad hero into one of the pillars of the ruin, reducing his HP to 55%, while the opposing Grimm still had 1/3 of his first health bar, while his second health bar was completely full. To say that this situation was bad for our hero would be an understatement. He was panting from the battle's toll on him, and his mind was moving beyond normal calculations._ 'Okay, obviously this thing can't be taken down by one person alone, and I'm not really experienced with the movements my body is making either.'_

The beast came ever closer. _'Come on, think! There's got to be something that can beat him. I need to distract that thing away from me.'_ At that thought, he quickly opened his Items Menu, and scrolled the list as fast as possible, until he found what he was looking for. He then got up and yelled:

"Hey, Grimm, I hope you like Turkey!" As he then threw all 4 of his **Turkey Sandwiches** to the left of the creature. That was pretty far, considering he seemed to have inherited Kirito's **Throwing Skill**. Thankfully, the Grimm took the bait, thus leaving our hero a good 3 minutes to come up with a plan.

_'Okay, that will distract it for now, but I need to think of something that will beat it. Of course there is no way for one person alone to beat this thing. Damn it, if only my sword could cut it mor-'_ His thought stopped as he realized something. _'Wait, one person... my sword... one sword...'_ At this point, he only had 2 minutes left.

_'One sword can't beat it, but maybe **2** swords can! And if all my things got sent to my items list, and I'm in Kirito's SAO form, then that means...!'_ At this thought, he quickly went to his equipment screen, then pressed the left hand option. At this point there was 1 minute left.

On the equipment list was just what he was looking for. _'Yes, Dark Repulsar! With this I have a chance!'_ He then pressed it and hoped that it would get equipped in time. Suddenly, the Grimm got back up, and roared at him.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Damn, got to make this count!" He dispelled his menu, picked up his sword, and quickly got up. Then he charged.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran towards the Grimm, with Elucidator in hand.

6 seconds until reach. He charged with determination and fear.

5 seconds until reach. He felt even more fear.

4 seconds until reach. He felt a weight on his back.

3 seconds until reach. He felt hope.

2 seconds until reach. He grasped the weight.

1 seconds until reach. He pulled the sword.

The Grimm was about to swipe at him, until **2** blades slashed the arm, and its owner, away. And what a sight to behold, for in our hero's left hand, was the crystal sword known as: **Dark Repulsar**. Then, he muttered the two words that would end this battle:

"**Star Burst, Stream!**"

From there, he moved on a power, beyond his own. First, he slashed with a **Horizontal** with Elucidater. Next, he used an uppercut slash and Full circle spin with Dark Repulsar, followed by a Full circle spin **Horizontal** with both swords. That was succeeded with a regular **Horizontal** with both swords. Then, a downwards X-slash with both swords, followed by an upward X-slash with both swords. Then, two opposite diagonal slashes, followed by a reverse-grip downward x-slash with both swords. Then a corkscrew attack with the two sword shifted into forward grip. Then several other slashes, followed by a forward thrust with Elucidater, then finished with a forward lunge with Dark Repulsar. This equaled a total number of 16 consecutive slashes. All of this happened in a span of 30 seconds.

When it was over, both of the Grimm's HP Bars were completely empty, while our hero's HP bar was still at 3/7 full. Then, the Grimm collapsed to the ground, dead, scattering in Rose Petals. Silence filled the clearing, all accept for exhausted panting. He felt like he could fall down asleep right at that moment. He almost considered it, if it weren't for the _**second**_ Grimm that jumped out of nowhere and pounded him back towards the ruins.

"WAGH!" He fell onto the stairs of the Ruins, and nearly passed out. He barely noticed that his HP bar had fallen down to 10%. He couldn't identify the Grimm, for he was slightly suffering from dizziness, or what he though might have been a concussion.

_'No.'_ He thought angrily. _'I can't die here!'_ His whole life flashed before his eyes, most prominently, every time that he had spent with his family. 'I haven't told them how important they are to me!'

Right when he had all but given up hope, a white blur seemed to slam into the Grimm. He passed out right afterwords, though could have sworn that he heard the words "**Rider Rocket Punch!**" before doing so.

* * *

"Whoa! I'm going to need to get used to this!" Fourze decided as he flew towards the source of the noise, fidgeting through the air due to his inexperience with the Rocket Module. As he flew forward, he saw what, to him, looked like a giant Hollow from Bleach about to attack somebody who looked like he was on his last legs. "Like hell!" he declared as he flew at the giant creature. **"Rider Rocket Punch!" **he yelled as he impacted the creature with the Rocket Module. The knockback from the punch sent the creature flying 15 feet, while Fourze himself tumbled to the ground, struggling with the exhaust from the Module.

"How do you get this thing to stop?!" he got out, before he manged to pull the button on the Switch up, causing the Module to disappear. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that whoever it was was now unconscious. Hopefully he was alright...

"Okay, I'm having enough difficulties with Rocket. No way I'm using Drill right now. So..." he trailed off, as the creature got back up and turned to him, snarling.

"Okay, if I remember correctly, these are the kaijin of RWBY: the Grimm," Fourze said in a cautious tone. "Shoo!" he yelled at the Grimm. The Grimm, however, did not take to kindly to that, and leapt at Fourze, snarling even more fiercely.

"Wha!" Fourze quickly ducked out of the way of the attack. "How do you like this then?!" he declared, pulling the Launcher Switch.

**-LA-UN-CHER ON-**

The blue Launcher Module appeared on his right leg, and fired off its missiles at the Grimm! ...Unfortunately, they all missed, hitting the forest around it. "Oh crap!" Fourze said in alarm as he took in the craters, putting his hand up to where his mouth was under his helmet. Luckily, the Grimm had been spooked by the blasts and had frozen. "I hope I don't get fined for that..." he said miserably. He then shook it off. "Alright, let's try again!" he declared, flipping the Radar Switch on.

**-RA-DAR ON-**

The black Radar Module appeared on Fourze's left arm. There was no Rabbit Hutch connection, not like Fourze hadn't expected that, but that wasn't what he needed here. He quickly dodged out of the way of another pounce from the now-recovered Grimm. He then pointed the Module at the Grimm. There was a pause, before _Locked On _appeared on the Radar's screen.

"Round 2, Fire!" Fourze declared. The Launcher Module reloaded, and fired its missiles again! This time, they all impacted the Grimm, causing it to howl in pain. But the pain gave the Grimm a cunning, for its bestial mind anyway, plan. It leapt at Fourze again, causing him to roll to the side...but the lunge was actually a feint, because it lunged at the unconscious person!

"NO!" Fourze yelled in horror. Instinct took over as he hit the Rocket Switch, as well as twisted the Drill Switch.

**-RO-CKET ON-**

**-DR-ILL ON-**

The Rocket Module and the yellow Drill Module appeared on his right arm and left leg respectively. As he flew at the Grimm, he then pulled the Enter Lever for a Limit Break!

**-RO-CKET-DR-ILL LIMIT BREAK-**

**"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" **he yelled, impacting the Grimm's back. He then flew through the Grimm, impacting the ground and continuing to spin thanks to the Drill Module. The Grimm, however, faded away into darkness!

Fourze was queasy from the spinning. "Urp...I'm definitely going to have to get used to this," he moaned out. Clearing his head, he turned to the unconscious person, who seemed to only have a scabbard on his person. As for his clothes, they looked familiar, but Fourze couldn't place them. With that said, though, Fourze hauled him up and trudged off to Beacon to deliver this person.

* * *

A ceiling.

That was the first coherent thought that came to his mind when he opened his eyes. The ceiling in question was white, and there were a few overhead lights scattered across it. He felt that he was laying on a soft and somewhat comfortable surface. There was also a slow and steady beeping coming from his left. This indicated one thing.

_'Am I... in a hospital...?'_ With that thought, he looked around the room that he was in. _'No...more like an infirmary..but still, did I dream all of that up... turning into Kirito, and fighting off a giant Grimm?'_ To test it out, he waved his right hand in front of him, and to his disappointment, a menu screen came up._ 'No...that was no dream...I really am in Remnant...'_ At that thought, he dismissed his menu screen, and looked to his right, spotting a window.

_'My gosh, it's late... it's already night...'_ He idly noted, seeing how dark it was. _'Though the stars look a bit different than back home. That cracking moon certainly proves where I am... speaking of which, where is this room anywa-'_

"You alright?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to look at someone who looked very familiar!

"Kisaragi Gentarou!" He jumped in surprise, causing the sheet on him to slide down to his waist, where he idly noticed that he had not been changed out of his clothes, aside from his coat and scabbard, revealing that the shirt underneath was short sleeved. And could you blame him for his yell? He was looking at a tokusatsu character, or at least at first glance. _'Wait, he looks like him, but there's something different about him...'_

"Um...not exactly," the supposed Gentarou said sheepishly. "I mean, yeah, I look a bit like him now, and I'm also Fourze, although that last one was a surprise, but I'm not him," he said after that run-on sentence.

"Wait, what?" Now our Kirito ex-cosplayer was confused. How could he be sort-of Gentarou, yet be a real Fourze, unless... "Show me proof."

"Alright," the not-Gentarou shrugged, bringing out the Fourze Driver. He placed it over his waist area, the strap forming out of Cosmic Energy and coming from nowhere. "That enough?" he asked.

"Um, yeah I think so," the ex-cosplayer replied. "So... by any chance did that belt and those Switches use to be toys?"

"Yeppers," Not-Gentarou said, withdrawing the Driver. "Took me a while to track them all down, but they were surprisingly cheap. I should have guessed something was up when Joker invited me to Malaysia for a convention of all things," he mumbled under his breath.

Though the Not-Gentarou whispered it, the ex-cosplayer caught that last part. "Wait, you were at that convention too?! And by Joker, do you mean Symbolic Joker?"

Not-Gentarou was taken aback. "Um...yeah, I was there. You know Joker? So I guess you're either from the Forum or one of his other friends?" he guessed.

Not-Kirito was in shock. _'This guy knows Joker, is from the forum, and turns into a Kamen Rider. Which possibly means...'_ "OK. One, by any chance are you a fanfic author? Two, if you are, is your Pen-name OathToOblivion? And three, CURSE YOU JOKER, I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT I HOPE THAT YOUR JLM SELF SUFFERS A THOUSAND PRESSURE POINTS AND YANDERES!"

"Don't bother, I already cursed him out already," Not-Gentarou said in a sour tone. "And dude, Sora didn't do anything regarding this; he's Joker from November," he pointed out. "Oh, and yeah, I am OathToOblivion. I'm guessing you're either Zero or CB?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," The identified Zero replied. "I'm Novice' Writer Zero. So, I guess that means we both turned into near copies of our characters?"

"Kind of sort of. I still have that tiny little scar on my forehead from when I went near a shattered lightbulb when I was a baby. By the way, who did you cosplay as? All I found on you was a scabbard. Oh, and call me Sharath. That is my name after all," Sharath said with a smile.

"Well, I still have a surgical scar on my left arm from when I broke my arm while riding an A.T.V. into a tree," Zero told back. "But seriously, you can't tell who my character is, his series is quite popular. Heck, you should be able to tell by the coat and swords alone... wait where are my swords and coat?!"

"Your coat's getting repaired. And I don't know about your swords. I said I only found a scabbard. And...no, I have no clue who you're supposed to be," Sharath said. "Sorry," he quickly apologized.

Zero gave him a deadpan stare. "Seriously Oat- I mean Sharath, you don't know this character? Ah, screw it, I'm gonna see if my swords are in my inventory." With that, he waved his hand to open the Menu Screen.

Sharath stared at the Menu. "So...something MMO related then? Like .hack or SAO...SAO; I'm an idiot. You're supposed to be Kirito!" Sharath realized, slapping his head.

"Yes, I'm glad you noticed," Zero replied dryly. "Now can you please shut up? I'm trying to find my- aha, here they are!" With that said, he equipped both swords, causing them to appear on his back, scabbards and all. Though it did cause him a bit of discomfort due to some injuries, which he just became aware of.

"Hey hey...don't strain yourself," Sharath cautioned. "That Grimm got you pretty good. You're lucky I showed up. A Rider Rocket Drill Kick to the back took care of it," he said in pride.

"Oh, thanks," Zero was surprised that he was talking so casually with someone who practically saved his life. "I guess I owe you one. So, where are we exactly?" While asking this, he decided to check his HP Bar, only to find it still yellow.

"Beacon Academy. You landed in the Emerald Forest, after all. I landed right in front of Ozpin himself," Sharath said.

"Really," replied a startled Zero. "So then we really are on Remnant... wait, at what point of the story are we at?"

"Sh!" Sharath held up his finger to his mouth. "I haven't told Ozpin about that part yet, mainly because I'm not sure of how to convince him. That, and he's probably spying on us with his scroll or something right now," he cautioned.

"Oh, sorry," Zero said, while looking really guilty. "Wait, does that mean that he saw me fighting that Grimm Kobold Lord?"

"...Which one was that again? My knowledge of Grimm species isn't exactly up to par," Sharath admitted sheepishly. "Anyway, I don't think so. Mainly because I arrived only a few minutes after you did and was talking with him at the time."

"Sharath, I was in that forest for six hours, and the first Grimm I ever fought was a Beowulf, and that was near a lake," Zero explained. "At the ruin, I fought a Grimm that looked like SAO's very first Boss Monster, the Kobold Lord, only it had muscular arms, and saber-like claw-nails. And I barely survived that encounter thanks to Dark Repulser here." Zero said that last part while pointing at his crystal-like sword.

"...Okay, give me the full details, because the Grimm I fought didn't look a thing like that," Sharath said in a serious tone.

From there, Zero recounted his entire experience to Sharath, including the fact that he had barely managed to pull out Dark Repulser in time to turn the odds. "...and after I finally managed to kill the thing, a second Grimm came out of nowhere. I couldn't recognize it because everything was a bit hazy by that point, but I thought I was about to die until you showed up. And then I woke up in here. So, any more questions?"

"Yeah. Was that the first time you used two swords?" Sharath asked with an odd look.

"Well, yeah," Zero said, nervously. "To tell the truth, I never really held a real sword before coming here, and I never really had training either... heck, I don't know how I was able to pull off all of those sword skills I used, especially Star Burst Stream. Because I'm sure I don't have Kirito's reaction time for that..."

"Hmm...speaking of, I still don't know how I did Rider Rocket Drill Kick that easily. I was having enough problems with just the Rocket Module, and I didn't want to exacerbate it with the Drill Module. But when that Grimm tricked me and tried to attack you, instinct took over and I executed it perfectly somehow. I'm going to need to train some more to do it myself," Sharath pondered.

"Which brings me to what I have to say. I don't think you should be using two swords right off the bat, especially if you don't have any practice with bladed weapons at all," he said seriously.

"Huh?!" That comment him by surprise, so Zero was obviously a bit shocked. "But, wait, I survived thanks to that, shouldn't I try to train myself to be able to use Duel-Wielding so that I won't have to worry about Grimm like that again?"

"Well, of course! But that's not what I meant. You've read JLM, Zero. You saw the trouble I, or rather Tsukasa, got into when he tried dual-wielding the Musou Saber and the Daidaimaru right off the bat. That's why at first he didn't use the two together that much except when he used Naginata Mode. It's the same here; you need to get used to one sword first. Besides, what if you're ever disarmed? If you don't know one sword style, then you're dead," Sharath pointed out.

"Well..." Zero didn't want to admit it, but Sharath had a point. It would be best to learn how to use one blade first before two, sort of like how a baby transitions from crawling to walking. "...Alright, fine, I'll learn how to use one sword first."

"Great. Now, hand over Dark Repulser," Sharath said, holding out his hand. "I don't want you getting any funny ideas and having the thing in inventory. Plus, this'll help me practice for when I get Elec and Cosmic States," he said.

"Alright, just hold on, I need to unequip it first." Zero then proceeded to unequip Dark Repulser on his Menu, clicked on it in the Items Menu to bring it out, then passed it over to Sharath. Then something came to him. "But, don't you need higher strength just to hold that thing? And where do you plan to put it, you don't have a Menu Screen like I do."

Sharath raised an eyebrow. "Then just bring the strap the scabbard rests on out," he pointed out.

"I only have one strap to carry my scabbards," Zero replied. "If I gave you this, how would I carry Elucidator?"

"Hmm..." Sharath thought about that, right hand fisted on his mouth. Then he snapped his fingers. "Aha!" he declared. From somewhere, he brought out the Claw and Shield Astroswitches and set them aside. Then, he took Dark Repulsor, cursed when he almost fell over from the weight, then...made it disappear?

"What the?!" To say Zero was surprised would be an understatement. He was outright shocked! "How did you-?!"

"I used the Fourze Driver's Subspace Pocket, the place where the extra Astroswitches are stored, to stash it away. I don't know how big it is, though, so I removed the Claw and Shield Switches out of it before I put it in," Sharath explained bemusedly.

"...That... sorta... makes sense...?" Zero said, quite unsure about the procedure himself.

"Oh! That reminds me," Sharath remembered. "Ozpin wanted to talk with you," he said.

"Ok, but, where is he?"

"Outside," Sharath said. "I should probably go let him in," he realized. He left through the door. A few seconds passed before Ozpin himself walked through.

"Hello there, young man," Professor Ozpin started. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah," Zero replied, a bit nervous at having to meet the man this early. "You're Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and the man who claims to have made more mistakes than any man or woman in the world."

"Oh, I'm sure I've never made that claim to the public, Zero, right?" Ozpin questioned.

"Zero is my pen-name, Sir," Zero replied. "And I'm sure that Sharath here gave you the details about us being from another world?"

"...You know, I'm outside and I can still hear you!" said Fourze yelled from outside the room.

"Yes, and I'm sure that the Professor here was listening in on our conversation with his scroll the entire time," Zero yelled back dryly.

"Well, this is embarrassing," Ozpin stated quite calmly. "Going by your tone, I take it that this world's story has also been recorded in your own?"

"Well, yes," Zero replied uncertainly. "Though we don't have the full details yet, and I don't know which point in the story we're at right now."

"Hm, I see," Ozpin pondered. "So then, at what point would the story start, exactly?"

"Well," Zero mentally went over his knowledge of RWBY. "Sometime before the beginning of the school year, though I don't know which year in particular, because that was never made clear to my knowledge."

Sharath rolled his eyes as he walked back in. "There's a really simple way to tell, Zero," he pointed out. He then turned to Ozpin. "Headmaster, have you ever heard of a girl by the name of Ruby Rose?" he asked.

"Hm," Ozpin thought for a moment. "Not to my knowledge, is she important to the story?"

"Well, she is the main Protagonist," Zero answered. "And you apparently accept her into the academy two years early because you're impressed with her Scythe skills."

"Really now," Ozpin looks thoughtful. "What are the relics that her class would find for the Initiation?"

"Chess Pieces," Zero replied automatically.

"That would be the relic I am planning for this year's class," Ozpin states contemplatively. "Going by that, I'd say that we have five weeks before the story begins."

"You know..." Sharath started, causing Ozpin and Zero to turn to him. "You said that there have been more reports of strange light shows, right, Headmaster? But they're all over Vale...if they're also convention goers, then we need to find them," he decided.

"Wait, there are more of us?!" Zero let out, startled.

"True, with this many Arrivals, all with powers like you two, there could be quite a panic," Ozpin stated. "I will see what we can do for the matter, but first, there is another matter to attend to." With that, Ozpin turned towards Zero. "You said that Zero is your pen-name, does that mean you are an author?"

"Well, I'm more of a Novice," Zero admitted, a bit embarrassed while doing so. "Oath-I mean, Sharath here, has been helping me out on this forum we both frequent, but I'm not very good."

"Hm, it's strange to see a writer using a sword instead of a pen," Ozpin commented. "But I digress, Zero is not your real name. So, what is it?"

"Um, uh," Zero didn't know how to reply to this one. "I'm not sure if I can really tell anyone that, Sir..."

"What?!" Sharath let out. "But, why not, I mean it's your name!"

"Well," Zero hesitated for a bit. "I'm just not sure if my own name would apply for this world. I mean, I'm not sure if this is entirely my own body anymore. Heck, even my face changed. So I just don't think my name would fit for this body..."

"Hm, I take it that there is more to it than simply being uncomfortable, isn't there?" Ozpin questioned.

"Well... yes," Zero replied sheepishly. "To tell the truth, for as long as I could remember, I've wanted to be a hero, someone that could help others, and is looked up to for it. And sometimes, in my mind, I would think up plans to change myself so that I could be like those heroes that I admire..." Zero has a wistful look on his face, but it doesn't last long. "...But, I couldn't change myself. I just, couldn't leave my comfort zone. But, now I'm here, in a world that I'm completely unused to, with a different body and face altogether. I guess... I guess I just see it as my chance to be someone new, not the old me, not Kirito, just a new me, so to speak... is that bad?"

"I get where you're coming from, Zero, but your name is your name. It's that priceless thing that sums you up in a nutshell. Are you really willing to give up your own name, just to play a part?" Sharath asked skeptically.

"Who said anything about giving it up?" Zero retorted. "I'll always remember it. Heck, I'd burn it into my skin so that I'll remember who I am. But I don't feel comfortable revealing my real name while I'm like this. I'll only give out my real name, when I'm me again."

"Teh. What are the odds of that happening?" Sharath asked bitterly. "We're stuck here in a World we barely know anything about, almost completely changed physically, and now you want to give up your own name? Forgive me if I find that _completely _stupid," he criticized.

"Now, now, calm down, both of you." Ozpin stepped in, giving a strict look to both young men.

"What Zero decides is his own choice; what he wants to be called in this World is entirely up to him. Whatever happens in consequence, happens." Ozpin then directed his attention to Zero. "As for you, Zero, if you're going to go by a different name here, make sure to always keep something that will remind you of who you truly are, for time can be unforgiving. And I promise, both of you, I shall do everything in my power to send you both, and every Arrival home. Understand?"

"...Yes sir, thank you." Zero replied, after calming down.

"...Alright, fine." Sharath answered reluctantly.

"Good, so Zero, what do you wish to be called here?" Ozpin questioned.

"...well..." Zero thought it over. "Zero Wright. Wright is my mom's maiden name."

"I see," Ozpin nodded. "Zero Wright, while you are in this world, would you like to be a student at this school?"

"Huh?!" Zero was startled at this question.

"Obviously, you will need to learn how to properly use a sword," Ozpin started. "And on top of that, you need to learn how to use these 'Sword Skills' of yours, and we have a number of combat instructors here. Otherwise, I'm not sure how well you would survive in this world. So, what do you say?"

"That offer have an extension on it?" Sharath interjected. "Because I get the feeling that a lot of people are going to need it," he pointed out.

"Don't worry, that is my plan after all," Ozpin replied calmly. "This offer extends to you as well, Mr. Sharath. So, what are your answers."

Zero thought it over. True, it wasn't like he was just going to find any real sword masters outside of Beacon. Heck, it was a lucky break that he ended up so close to the school in the first place. So the choice was obvious. "I accept your offer, Professor Ozpin!"

"Same. I need a controlled enviornment to get used to the Switches, plus there's a few Switch Combos Gentarou never used that I'm interested in trying out. Of course, that would require more of the Switches to be working," Sharath said sourly, glancing at his bag.

"Very good," Ozpin smiled at the boys' answers. "Now, are there anymore questions?"

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

"Yeah..." A suddenly faint sounding Zero let out. "Do you have any food...?"

Sharath smacked his face, then went over to his bag. "Here. I had a sandwich I was saving for lunch," he said, tossing a strawberry jam sandwich at Zero. Suddenly, a glow from his bag distracted him. Digging into it, the glowing turned out to be...

"Oh hey, the Camera Switch is working now!" he beamed.

"Gee, thanks Sharath," Zero gave out, kinda embarrassed due to their argument earlier. "Aside from this, a PB&J I had in the forest, and breakfast at the airport, I haven't eaten all day. But wait, the Camera Switch just got working? How long does it take for those things to work?"

"No clue," Sharath shrugged. "The first four, Claw, and Shield were the only ones working when I got here. Doubt Cosmic'll be working any time soon," he said sourly.

"...Oh, and if we're really going to do this," he started hesitantly.

"...What?" Zero asked, expectantly.

Ozpin just stood by, looking unperturbed at the fact that he was being ignored for the time being.

"...Call me Gentarou. It's only fitting that I take up his legacy for as long as we're here."

"Oh." That surprised Zero a bit, considering that they were arguing about pseudonyms just a few minutes ago. "Okay. Nice to meet you, Gentarou-Senpai." Zero gave out his hand in greeting.

"I got your point earlier, Zero. It's just that I didn't really want to give up my name all willy nilly. This isn't fanfiction, after all," Gentarou said amiably. He accepted Zero's handshake...and went into the original Gentarou's own handshake. "Why do I keep doing that?" Gentarou asked as he stared at his hand.

"Maybe you're just getting too into character?" Zero asked, in an amused manner.

"Well," Ozpin interrupted. "I'm glad to see you both getting along so well. Now, it is getting late, so I suggest everyone should turn in for the night. Mr. Gentarou, there is a guest room prepared for you until the semester starts, so here are the directions." Ozpin handed a piece of paper with a map and directions to Gentarou. "As for you Mr. Zero, we have a similar guest room for when you recover, which should be quite soon. I must admit, I am quite surprised by how fast you're healing. At this rate, you'll be finished up by late afternoon tomorrow. Well, either way, goodnight. Oh, and welcome to Beacon Academy." He said the last part with a smile as he walked out the door.

"What do we do now?" Zero asked.

"_We_ are going to do nothing right now. Tomorrow, I'm going to go look for other people from the convention, while you stay in bed and get some rest," Gentarou said sternly. "Even if you do have accelerated healing, take the time to rest and get acclimated."

"Alright, alright, I'm not Joker, I know when not to be an idiot," Zero talked back. "...well, good night."

"Okay, I was just making sure you understood that. Also, don't let him hear you say that whenever I find him. Night." With that, Gentarou departed.

With no one else around, Zero collapsed onto the bed completely. "What a day. I flew all the way to Malaysia for an Anime Convention, and instead I get zapped into an SI fic. I really hope Ozpin can find a way home, I already miss it." Zero just lay there thinking for a few more minutes. "Well, now's not the time to be worrying, I'm feeling a bit tired, might as well go to sleep." And with that he closed his eyes, and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**Episode 01 - Fin**_

* * *

_****__**OathToOblivion:**_ ******And another chapter is finished!**

******_Novice' Writer Zero_: Wow, I hope that I didn't come off as some whiny coward. Or worse, Matou Shinji. (_Shiver_)**

_**OathToOblivion****: **_**Of course you didn't, Zero. Well, counting myself, that's two convention goers down. But there's a whole lot of people all over Remnant left to find. This next "Arc", I guess you could say,** **is about finding all these new "Arrivals" and bringing them to Beacon. The next one we find will be my Second Rider as a matter of fact!  
**

**So, next time on Remnants of Worlds:** **Episode 02 - Moon and CPU****! See you guys then!**


	3. Episode 02 - Moon and CPU

_**OathToOblivion**_**: Hey, guys! Welcome back to the show! Today, not only do we have Zero, but we also have the guy who's going to be the Secondary Rider to my Fourze! Give it up for Catboy41!**

_**Catboy41: **_**Ore...Sanjou! (Strikes Momotaros's pose) So...I suppose that means I'm getting out of that pillar of ice sometime this chapter, right?**

_**OathToOblivion**_**: Yep! And you also get to use your other powerset!**

**_Catboy41_: Yeah, although I think I just _might_ have gone a _little bit_ overboard with that 'other powerset'...**

**_Novice' Writer Zero_: Also, we get to see how my mind works in this situation! Personally, I think I act more human than you, Oath.**

_**OathToOblivion**_**: Zero, that is _literally_ what my thoughts on the subject would be after the high came down.** **Forgive me if that doesn't fit in your definition of human.**

**_Novice' Writer Zero_: Well, excuse my language, but with the way you were speaking, it's as if you didn't want to consider every possible problem, and I like to think ahead.**

**_Catboy41_: Well...while those two are arguing over whether or not Oath is human, we'll get started with this chapter!**

**_Novice' Writer Zero_: I'm not saying that he's not human, I just don't get why his SI isn't panicking like mine!**

**_Catboy41_: You know, some people like to think positive...**

* * *

_**Remnants of Worlds**_

_**Episode 02 - Moon and CPU**_

A yawn was heard as a figure woke up. It was the newly renamed Kisaragi Gentarou, who rubbed his eyes as he woke up. "Yeesh...what kind of weirdo stuff have I been eating?" he wondered in grogginess. "Getting sent to Remnant with working Fourze stuff; I have to have been dreaming," he continued, before opening his eyes and noticing the mirror across from him. At the sight of his own face, he went deadpan for a second before saying, "I should have known it wouldn't have been a dream. That's what I get for not thinking about it." He had a closed lid expression on his face as well.

He then threw the covers off and yawned again, stretching his back to remove any cricks in it. "Well, I suppose I better see how Zero is doing," he figured, walking out of the room to where the ex-Kirito-cosplayer was sleeping.

What Zero was doing at that moment, was checking his Menu for anything of relevance. Thankfully, he could use it while lying down. At one point, he discovered his skill list, to find that his **One-Handed Sword Skill** was at 100/1000 percent completion, while his **Dual-Wielding Skill** was the same.  
"If that's the case, how the heck did I pull off that **Star Burst Stream** skill?" Zero wondered aloud.

Gentarou was gaping at the sight of it. "Okay, I wasn't really paying attention last night, but how do you have a menu?" he asked, startling Zero into closing the menu.

"Well, I don't know!" Zero answered. "I guess it's because Kirito only had access to any sort of power while in the Virtual World. Heck, I bet a Dot Hack Arrival could use one of these!"

"Alright, guess that makes sense," Gentarou allowed. "What were you talking about earlier?" he asked.

"Oh, I was looking through my Menu for anything important, and than I found my skill list," Zero replied, while reopening said skill list. "What caught my attention, was that my skills aren't at Kirito's level when he completed SAO."

"Why would they be?" Gentarou asked in confusion. "You're not Kirito, after all; it's to be expected. It's not as though I have access to all the Switches," he pointed out.

"Yes, but I seem to have access to all of his skills," Zero retorted. "And I mean all of them! **One-Handed Sword**, **Dual Blades**, **Blade Throwing**, **Parry**, **Battle Healing**, **Searching**, **Tracking**, **Hiding**, **Night Vision**, **Extended Weight Limit**, **Sprint**, heck I even have **Fishing**! And all of them are at 100/1000 skill points!"

"Okay, that's weird," Gentarou admitted. "Do you have any ideas why?" he asked.

"No, I have no idea," Zero admitted, frustrated that he didn't have any answers. "Though that's not all that's weird," He changed to the items list, scrolling through it while he spoke. "Once I took a good look at my items list, I noticed a lot of things that I didn't bring with me when I arrived in this world."

"Like what? Don't leave me hanging," Gentarou asked.

"Well," Zero stopped scrolling and summoned a peculiar item. "Something like this?" The item in question looked like a white mask, with red tribal markings.

"...What's that?" Gentarou asked in confusion.

Zero gave a deadpan-stare. "Oath, this item was labeled as **Grimm Mask**. Does that ring any bells?" He asked rhetorically.

"I can't exactly read backwards letters, Zero," Gentarou snarked. "Also, it looked a bit more like a Hollow Mask to me."

"Well, it was labeled **Grimm Mask**, so it's obviously something from a Grimm," Zero retorted. "And that's not all," Zero then managed to turn his Menu Screen towards Gentaro, while still being facing him enough so that he could still operate it. This action surprised the aforementioned Kamen Rider, but that wasn't important. "There's also **Grimm Fur**, **Grimm Claws**, **Grimm Fangs**, **Grimm Tusks**, **Grimm Wings**, even **Grimm Hooves**! And I think I spotted the words **Coat of Midnight** in this mess as well."

"Yeesh. That's a lot of Grimm parts. What did you do; slice one up or something?" Gentarou asked in confusion, scratching his head.

"No, we both know that the Grimm disintegrate after death, there would be no body parts left!" Zero argued. "And since when do animal-type monsters where coats?"

Gentarou then noticed something. "Hey, Zero, is that your Current Level right there?" he asked, pointing at the number in the top left corner.

"Huh?" Zero then looked at his menu, and did find his Current Level, which appeared to be **16**. "What the?! Level 16?!" He searched through his entire menu until he found the EXP Bar, which showed EXP in the thousands, and saying 'EXP until next level: 12,050'. He then idly noticed his HP Bar, and noticed for the first time that there were numbers next to the bar, which was still yellow. The numbers were 1800/3600, indicating that he was half healed at the least. "Could this be...?"

"What kind of Level System is this even working on?" Gentarou wondered with a weird look on his face. "I mean, 12,000 EXP until next level? Seems kind of weird to me," he commented.

"Oath, shut up, I think I'm onto something!" Zero interrupted. "The items, the ones that weren't there before, they're **Monster Drops**. They must have gotten into my Menu when I wasn't looking, after fighting all of those Grimm. The EXP must have been due to said encounters and each successful slay, and I've only heard about 6-hour long level grinding, never thought I'd actually live it. And the **Coat of Midnight** must have been a **Boss Drop**, cause that was the item Kirito got from beating the original **Ilfang**. My total HP must have been affected too, cause I think that all level 1 SAO players have a total of 810 HP, while my total is around 3600 at the moment. But, even with all of this, there still more questions."

"Like what? The fact you're running off Video Game Logic right now?" Gentarou questioned.

"No, it's the fact that I'm at level 16, and both of my Sword type Skills are only 100/1000," Zero explained. "With all of this to consider, how was I able to use **Star Burst Stream** and** Horizontal Square** while I was in the forest? Those are high level Sword Skills, that no beginner like me could even hope to use."

"Well, this isn't exactly a Video Game, Zero. Desperation can make you do a lot of things you didn't think you could do," Gentarou pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Zero countered, while going back to the Skill Menu, and pressed the icon for **One Handed Sword**. On there, were only three Sword Skills, **Horizontal**, **Vertical**, and **Diagonal**. "There, do you see **Horizontal Square** on this list?"

"No, what about it?" Gentarou asked.

"It means, that these are the only Sword Skills that I am capable of using with this level of skill," Zero then switched to the **Dual Blade** section. When he opened it, it was completely blank. "And in this section, there isn't a single skill here, so I shouldn't even be capable of something like **Star Burst Stream** without at least the basics of the **Dual Blade** Skill set. How would you explain this?"

"Well-" Gentaro was about to retort, until they both heard a sound.

_GROWL. _A sound coming from Zero's stomach.

Zero's face drooped down the moment the sound was heard, just realizing how low on energy he was. "Too...hungry...to...argue...need...food...!"

Gentarou rolled his eyes. "You moron. What were you doing going through your Menu without remembering to eat?" he asked. He then stood up out of his seat. "Well, I'd better go brush my teeth and have breakfast myself. Catch you later," he said, waving his hand as he walked out.

"Wait! How do I get food around here?!" Zero called out.

"You know," A certain voice began from behind Zero, causing him to turn around, revealing Professor Ozpin. "You could have just asked me about it?"

"Wha-how did you? ...You know what, never mind. You were probably spying on us the whole time. So aside from that, what are you doing here, Sir?" Zero asked.

"Well, considering that it is time for breakfast, I decided to bring some to you personally, and to make sure that you're healing properly," Ozpin responded calmly. Now that Zero had the time to look, the professor was carrying what looked to be a plate with an omelet and bacon on top. Ozpin placed the plate on a tray over Zero's bed, which he hadn't noticed before. "You two seem to be arguing a bit. Problems?"

"Well, I don't know," Zero drawled on. "I just don't get why he's trying to dismiss this phenomena, or at least I think he is, due to the fact that he keeps trying to change the subject when I'm trying to talk about it."

"Hmm, I see," Ozpin looked thoughtful. "Well, Zero, I believe the answer to your problem is simple."

"Huh?"

Ozpin looked at Zero directly in the eyes, and said, "You shouldn't think about it too hard."

"What? But why?" Zero asked, quite confused at the statement.

"Well, if you worry about which road to take for too long, you can never move forward, right?" Ozpin explained. "The same applies to life. If you worry about every little thing that comes at you, you'll be stuck worrying about it long enough for it to affect you in the long run."

"But, if I don't learn about my powers-"

"You will learn about them," Ozpin interrupted. "In time. That's why you are signing up to be a student here, yes? Just focus on healing for now, we'll come back to this subject at a time that you are not bedridden," Ozpin then walked towards the door. "Oh, and make sure to eat your breakfast. Even the mightiest of warriors can't fight on an empty stomach." With that said, he walked out of the room.

Zero now had a lot to think about, but decided to heed Ozpin's words for now and focus on what's in front of him, food.

"Hey, this is pretty good!"

* * *

With Gentarou, he had brushed his teeth and had eaten a packet of Bel Vita breakfast bars he had stashed in his backpack for emergencies. Now, he was just walking in the courtyard. "I still can't believe this is happening," he said to himself. "But, there's nothing I can really do about it. I suppose the next thing to do is start practicing with the use of the Driver," he decided, bringing out the Fourze Driver. Suddenly, out in the Emerald Forest, another beam of light touched down.

Gentarou was immediately alert. "Looks like somebody else has arrived. Better go get them over here," he decided, putting on the Fourze Driver. He flipped the switches and waited for the countdown.

**-3!-**

**-2!-**

**-1!-**

"Henshin!" And with call, he pulled the Enter Lever, covering himself in the Cosmic Energy Tube and transforming into Fourze! He immediately started running in the direction of the forest, hitting the Rocket Switch as he went.

**-RO-CKET ON-**

With the Orange Rocket Module forming on his right arm, he zipped into the air towards the beam of light. He still had some trouble with the steering though...

* * *

White Sister looked upon the now thawed figure of Zangetsu-Shin, who was back in civilian form and unconscious after she had confiscated his belt. She had already looked around, and couldn't find her sisters - or even any civilization she was familiar with - anywhere. Even the monsters were unfamiliar: they were just big, black, furry creatures with weird masks and red eyes. She recalled some of the others saying she 'might have to take a little trip for a while', but was this what they meant? She closed her eyes.

"And if I transform into my regular form, I might lose control. I guess I've got to wake this guy up if I'm going to get any answers," She opened her eyes, but saw that the teenager was gone. "Wait, where is he?!" Her answer came as she heard sounds coming from behind her.

"Henshin!"

**MELON!**

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!  
(MELON ARMS! AUTHORIZED BY DIVINE PROVIDENCE!)**

She turned around to see a giant Melon falling onto the ex-cosplayer again. A white suit appeared on him again, though this one was slightly different than the other one, and the armor the Melon unfolded into was different as well. His Lockseed Holders then reappeared on the right side of his belt, and there was a black sword on the left side. He was holding a green shield, the **Melon Defender**, in his hands. This was **Kamen Rider Zangetsu**.

"Ugh, again? **Ice Coffin!"** The Candidate struck the ground with her staff, while Zangetsu quickly brought down the Cutting Blade on his Sengoku Driver several (three) times.

**SOIYA! MELON SPARKING!**

However, it was too late, as he was encased in a pillar of ice again. White Sister sighed and turned around, ready to wait for him to fall unconscious again, so she could confiscate his other belt and get some answers out of this-

**SOIYA! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!**

**SOIYA! MANGO SQUASH!**

The ice suddenly shuddered, revealing that Zangetsu was now wearing red, mango-themed armor, and was holding the **Mango Punisher **in his hand.

"Nani?!" Ram gasped, as Zangetsu charged at her with the Mango Punisher, and she frantically defended with her staff. She tapped her staff to the ground and caused a magic circle to appear under her. "Ice Coffin!"

**SOIYA! MANGO AU LAIT!**

Zangetsu was frozen again, but once again, he broke out with the Punisher, though he still shivered a bit, before continuing his charge.

"Take this!" Zangetsu declared, slamming the Punisher into the CPU Candidate's stomach, sending her flying. He then pulled out another Lockseed.

**BUDOU!  
(GRAPE!)**

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA HA HA!  
(GRAPE ARMS! DRAGON, GUN! HA HA HA!)**

A bunch of metallic grapes fell onto Zangetsu's head, unfolding into armor. He held up the form's Arms Weapon, the **Budou Ryuhou**, and brought down the Cutting Blade.

**SOIYA! BUDOU SQUASH!**

Zangetsu pulled back the hammer on the grape-themed gun and fired purple energy beams from it, though White Sister created a shield of ice that blocked them.

**"Ice Coffin!"**

**SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTO SPARK!  
(STRAWBERRY ARMS! SWIFT SPARK!)**

Zangetsu now wore red, strawberry-based ninja armor. He speedily ran away from the freeze zone while throwing his **Ichigo Kunai,** which were all deflected by Ram's staff. He then removed the Lockseed from his belt and placed in on his sword, which he drew from his belt, aiming the gun barrel in the **Musou Saber **at White Sister.

**LOCK ON!**

**Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! ICHIGO CHARGE!  
(1! 10! 100! STRAWBERRY CHARGE!)**

**"Ichigo Musou Shot!" **Zangetsu shouted, shooting a giant Kunai out of his sword, which Ram easily dodged.

"Ha! Missed me!"

"Did I?" Suddenly, the Kunai burst into several thousand smaller ones, which rained down on the CPU Candidate, causing an explosion. "Looks like that's that..."

"I'm sorry, but was that meant to hurt?"

"Impossible!" Zangetsu gasped, as the smoke cleared, revealing that Ram wasn't even scratched at all...actually wait, there was a tiny scratch on her left cheek, but other then that, no scratches. However, Zangetsu did find some hope in what had just happened. _'The 'was that meant to hurt?' line sounds more like something my sister would say. She must be regaining some influence! Although...how is it that normal Zangetsu is fairing better than Zangetsu-Shin? Well, whatever.'_

**"Ice Coffin!"** Well Zangetsu was busy thinking, he didn't notice White Sister firing another attack until he was already frozen.

"Now I just wait until he's unconscious again..."

'_No...I can't give up...not...now...!'_ Zangetsu thought, before the ice cracked and shattered, revealing a now Armless Zangetsu holding the Suika Lockseed.

**SUIKA!  
(WATERMELON!)**

He placed it in his Sengoku Driver.

**LOCK ON!**

Japanese-themed music began playing, as Zangetsu brought down the Cutting Blade, and a giant watermelon fell on top of him.

**SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ************Ō**DAMA BIG BANG!  
(WATERMELON ARMS! BIG BALL BIG BANG!)

"Did he just crush himself...?" White Sister wondered, flying closer to inspect it...

**SOIYA! SUIKA AU LAIT!**

"Ah!" Ram screamed. The watermelon began glowing with a green aura and rolled overtop of her. Zangetsu then poked his head out of the top.

"Zangetsu used Rollout! It's super effective!" Zangetsu said with a light chuckle. He could have sworn he heard a voice telling him not to make Pokémon jokes while he was using his powers, but dismissed it as nothing.

**YOROI MODE!  
(ARMOR MODE!)**

The giant watermelon became Mecha-like armor, and walked towards the CPU Candidate. Zangetsu saw that White Sister was still transformed, and struggling to get off the ground. She tapped her staff on the ground as blue energy gathered around her.

**"Absolute...Zero!"**

"Crud!" A panel on the armor opened up as Zangetsu hastily jumped out. The armor froze before disappearing, and he pulled out another Lockseed.

**FOURZE!**

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA! FOURZE ARMS! SEISHUN SWITCH ON!  
(FOURZE ARMS! SWITCH ON YOUR YOUTH!)**

A giant, astronaut-like helmet landed on Zangetsu's head, unfolding into armor resembling that of the original Kamen Rider Fourze, as the **Rocket Module **materialized on his arm. He then brought down the Cutting Blade six times, pausing after the third and fifth slices.

**SOIYA! ROCKET…**

**SOIYA! DRILL…**

**SOIYA! LIMIT BREAK!**

Zangetsu flew up into the the air as the **Drill Module **appeared on his foot, and he descended into a kick on the CPU Candidate.

**"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"**

**"Absolute Zero!"** Zangetsu's body started to freeze over again, though the spinning drill and the fire from the rocket kept him from freezing completely. Ram created a shield made of ice, which the Drill slammed into, unable to break it.

"Give…me…back…my…sister!" Zangetsu roared, pressing down the Cutting Blade several more times.

**SOIYA! LIMIT BREAK! SOIYA! LIMIT BREAK! SOIYA! LIMIT BREAK! SOIYA! LIMIT BREAK! SOIYA! LIMIT BREAK! SOIYA! LIMIT BREAK! SOIYA! LIMIT BREAK! SOIYA! LIMIT BREAK! SOIYA! LIMIT BREAK! SOIYA! LIMIT BREAK! SOIYA! LIMIT BREAK! SOIYA! LIMIT BREAK!**

The two Modules began glowing brightly after this, as the shield began to crack, but still didn't break. Zangetsu, seeing this, pressed down the Cutting Blade five more times.

**SOIYA! ROCKET ON!**

**SOIYA! DRILL ON!**

A second Rocket Module appeared on his other arm, and a second Drill Module appeared on his other leg, though the Lockseed was sparking and looked like it could explode any second. The shield finally broke, as Zangetsu's Double Rocket Double Drill Kick slammed into White Sister, causing another explosion. When the smoke cleared, Zangetsu's Fourze Arms armor had vanished, his Lockseed had closed up, and the image had greyed, and both the CPU Candidate and the Rider were using their weapons to hold themselves up. Suddenly, Zangetsu's suit disintegrated away as the ex-cosplayer fell to the ground, unconscious. Ram smirked, before she suddenly started glowing.

"No...not now...!" She muttered, before her transformation came undone, revealing the normal human form of Ram, though her eyes were the same brown as the ex-cosplayer's sister as opposed to Ram's usual blue. Regardless, she fell unconscious as well. Several of the black monsters White Sister had found earlier began closing in on the two unconscious figures, ready to pounce...

Suddenly, a white figure appeared in the sky, flying towards the unconscious duo. "Eat this!" he yelled at the approaching creatures, flipping something on his belt.

**-LA-UN-CHER ON-**

It was Fourze, who had summoned the Launcher Module on his right leg and fired it off at the Grimm. The missiles impacted on them, sending most of them flying away. The one left, a Boarbatusk, bellowed at Fourze. It quickly rolled up into a Spin Dash, launching itself off a nearby incline and hitting him out of the air.

"Wagh!" Fourze cried as he fell to earth, the Rocket and Launcher Modules automatically switching off. "Oof!" he groaned as he impacted. He shook his head as he returned to his feet. "Geh...tough guy, aren't you? What to do?" he pondered.

Suddenly, a glow shined out of his Subspace Pocket. Reaching in, he found the source to be... "The Super Rocket Switch?!" Fourze noted in shock. Indeed, the S-1 Switch was powered up and orange, waiting to be used.

"Okay, something funny is going on. Why is Super Rocket working before Elek and Fire? I would have imagined that the State Change Switches wouldn't be online for a while," Fourze wondered. He was interrupted by the return of the Boarbatusk Grimm however. He quickly leaped out of the way of its incessant Spin Dashes, barely avoiding getting rolled over.

"Yeesh! Whitney's Miltank and Sonic the Hedgehog have nothing on this guy!" Fourze exclaimed. He looked at the Switch in his hand again. "Better use this, I guess," he noted, substituting its lesser counterpart out.

**-ROCKET! SUPER!-**

He then pushed down the top of the large rocket-shaped Switch.

**-RO-CKET ON-**

Two Rocket Modules formed over both of his Arm Module Basements, the one on the Circle Basement turning that glove orange. The main part of Fourze's bodysuit turned orange, while the once orange lines turned blue, along with Fourze's eyes. His helmet also turned orange. This was Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States!

Fourze took in the changes. "Alright!" he crowed. "Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man!" he declared at the Grimm, pointing the right Rocket at it. The Grimm's only response was to snarl as it Spin Dashed at him again. But this time, Fourze used the twin thrust of the Modules to fly out of the way in time. The Grimm didn't give up though, flying off the incline again. But Fourze was ready this time, momentarily dismissing the left Rocket Module so he could pull the Enter Lever.

**-RO-CKET LIMIT BREAK-**

**"Rider Tailspin Crusher!" **he yelled, going into a spinning corkscrew kick. The kick impacted the spinning form of the Grimm, sending it crashing into the ground. It was then that Fourze again dismissed the left Module momentarily to twist the Drill Switch on.

**-DR-ILL ON-**

"Kore de kimari da (This'll clinch it)!" he declared, plagiarizing Kamen Rider Double in the process. He pulled the Enter Lever, then brought back the left Rocket.

**-RO-CKET-DR-ILL LIMIT BREAK-**

**"Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick!" **Fourze declared, going into a more powerful version of his standard finisher. The added force let him rip through the Grimm like it wasn't even there. He then had a repeat of the first time he used the Rider Rocket Drill Kick, spinning around like a top on steroids. He was even more dizzy than he was last time when he stopped.

"I need to stop doing that..." he moaned queasily. He then remembered. "That's right! Those two who were getting attacked!" he exclaimed, turning Super Rocket and Drill off and returning to Base States. He looked at them, noticing the Sengoku Driver on the male's waist. "Kamen Rider Zangetsu..." he noted. At any rate, he knew that he couldn't get both of them at the same time, so knowing that Ozpin was probably watching, he called out, "I could probably use some help here!"

* * *

The Takatora cosplayer woke up as sunlight filtered into the room.

_'This room is too bright...wait...'_ He thought._ 'Where is this room?'_ He sat up, looking around. He saw that his Sengoku Driver was still around his waist, and the Fourze Lockseed was still attached to it. Said Lockseed was also now closed and greyed out. He detached the Lockseed and put it in his pocket, before looking to the side and seeing his sister. She was in the human form of Ram, wearing Ram's normal outfit at that, asleep on another nearby bed. _'Is my sister in control? Or is Ram? I suppose I'll have to wait for her to wake up...'_ Then the door opened, and in came...

"You alright?" the rather familiar looking figure asked.

"Yeah..." The ex-cosplayer said. "Kisaragi Gentarou...no, wait. I guess you were one of the cosplayers at the convention that got zapped here?"

"Yeah," Gentarou agreed. "I'm going by his name right now, although I'm not sure I really should be doing that," he awkwardly said. He quickly changed the subject. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name? Hmm...I guess I should use Kureshima Takatora, though it seems a bit predictable when you think about it. You know what? I'm taking Kyoryu Green's name, Rippukan Souji, since I'd rather not say my real name right now. It's nice to meet you," the ex-cosplayer, now named Souji, decided, standing up and offering his hand. "I just hope we don't meet an actual Kyoryu Green cosplayer..."

"Don't think I saw one at the convention, so you're probably good for now," Gentarou said, once again again doing the original's signature handshake. He sighed as he noticed that, but didn't say anything. It's not like it was very obtrusive anyway.

"So, you came as Kamen Rider Zangetsu, huh? Is there a particular reason you and the girl were unconscious?" he asked, jerking his head at the sleeping Ram ex-cosplayer. "I mean, those Grimm seemed like they had only just shown up," he pointed out.

"About that..." Souji sighed. "It seems when we got here, the spirit of the actual Ram from Hyperdimension Neptunia somehow possessed my sister. So I transformed and fought her, and eventually, I used the Fourze Lockseed, and activated...um, I wasn't really counting, but I feel like it was more than ten...well, basically, I activated a ton of Limit Breaks all at once and slammed her with a Rider Double Rocket Double Drill Kick in an attempt to drive Ram's spirit out, and I guess we both fell unconscious after that...that reminds me..." He walked over and searched through his sister's pockets for a while, and took out his Genesis Driver, the Melon Energy Lockseed still attached. "She stole this from me before, so I'm taking it back."

"Why would you use over 10 Limit Breaks in a row?! That's ridiculous!" Gentarou said in shock and confusion. A dawning look then came on his face as he retrieved the Super Rocket Switch. "Well, at least I know why this thing started working. There must have been so much Cosmic Energy in the air that it was drawn into it," he thought out loud. But then the first part of Souji's explanation kicked in. "Wait, did you say the actual Ram possessed her?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Why?" Then, Souji also realized something. "Wait...you don't think...!"

"If you're thinking that maybe the spirits of the people we've cosplayed as are hanging around, then yeah, that's what I'm thinking," Gentarou said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking..." Souji muttered. "But at the very least, neither of us have been possessed. Say, are there any other cosplayers around, or are we the first ones you brought here? Come to think of it...where _is_ 'here'?"

"Remnant. Specifically, Beacon Academy in Vale. And you're not the first I brought here. An internet friend of mine, Novice' Writer Zero was brought here as well. According to Headmaster Ozpin, we're not alone either. Similar beams of light like the ones that brought us here have been appearing all over the place," Gentarou explained.

"So we're in Remnant, huh?" Souji said, before realizing the name Gentarou had said. "Wait, you said 'Novice' Writer Zero'? And that you're one of his internet friends?"

"Yeah. Wait, don't tell me..." Gentarou muttered as he strained his mind. "...Either CB, or Ross, right?" he guessed.

"Yeah, I'm Catboy41. Small world, huh? Or in this case, small multiverse, I guess..." Souji chuckled. "Although, you haven't told me who you are yet. You just mentioned Ross, so you're obviously not CRP, you said Zero was around somewhere...so that means you're either Oath, Joker, or Concep, right?"

"The first one," Gentarou said. He then looked puzzled. "This is getting weird. Just why have 3 members of our group ended up so close to each other?" he questioned.

"I suggested this to my sister when we saw people getting sucked through the portals...but is it possible that we're in a self-insert fanfic?" Souji suggested. "Then again, with all the crossovers going on, I don't think any incarnation of us would be _that_ insane...except maybe Joker..."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is all Joker's fault," Gentarou nodded.

* * *

Somewhere else in Vale, a certain person who had become an Uchiha sneezed, then swore as he ducked under a sword swing.

* * *

"Anyway, you mentioned the Fourze Lockseed, and you just got Zangetsu-Shin's Genesis Driver, so what Lockseeds do you even have?" Gentarou asked, changing the subject.

"I have Melon, Ichigo, Budou, Mango, Suika, Decade, Fourze, Lemon Energy, and Melon Energy..." Souji listed off, pulling out the Lockseeds as he mentioned them. "Come to think of it, I _had_ the Heisei and Showa 15 Rider Lockseeds when I went to the convention, but when I got zapped here, they burst into 30 other Lockseeds. I managed to catch Fourze and Decade before they flew off, but I guess the other 28 Rider Lockseeds are scattered around Remnant. Oh, and I've got a Sakura Hurricane Lock Vehicle."

"So that means all the Legend Rider Lockseeds are scattered all over the place?" Gentarou mused. "Anyway, I'm concerned about the formation of Cracks if you continue to use those, but considering the Overlords are busy with **Gaim no Sekai (The World of Gaim)**, I don't think we really need to worry that much," he said.

"Yeah. Here's hoping Gaim manages to defeat them, otherwise they'll probably set their sights on this world next," Souji cursed. "Well, at the very least, we probably don't need to rush hunting down the Legend Rider Lockseeds. I mean, I think I'm the only one that can use them, because I didn't see any other Kamen Rider Gaim series cosplayers when me and my sister arrived. Then again, we arrived the same time people started getting zapped away, so I don't know for sure..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a forest somewhere in Remnant..._

A man in a blue suit wearing crimson-red armor with strange markings on it fell to the ground, catching the attention of some nearby Grimm. He looked around, and started to back away, scared, before gasping in pain and clutching his head, his eye lenses glowing red. He stood up and pushed down the Cutting Blade on his Sengoku Driver twice.

**(GUITAR RIFF) BLOOD ORANGE AU LAIT!**

He spun around whiled holding two swords, as the Grimm were all blown away by a red shockwave. He then noticed something on the ground, where one of the Grimm had been. He picked it up, and found that it was a Kuuga Lockseed. He then began laughing maniacally. This, by the way, was **Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim: Blood Orange Arms**.

* * *

"Makes sense. We'll worry about it when we get to it," Gentarou said. The Decade Lockseed then caught his eye. "Hey, you know that thing I was contemplating back home? You know, how maybe using the Decade Lockseed's Au Lait could turn you into Decade?" he asked.

"Yeah, why? You want me to try it?" Souji asked, getting a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know. Can't Decade destroy an entire multiverse just by existing in it? I'm not sure I want to try controlling that kind of power..."

"Huh? I'm...pretty sure that's not what Decade does," Gentarou said in confusion. "Anyway, it's an option you need to make sure _exists_ at the very least, right?" he asked. He pointed to the door. "We can just test it in the courtyard," he motioned.

"Well...alright, I guess I should at least try it..." Souji conceded, looking at his sister once before following Gentarou out the door.

* * *

At the courtyard, Zero was there trying to swing around Elucidator. Gentarou saw this and immediately walked up to him. "Oi oi! Didn't I tell you to take it easy, Zero?" he asked irritatedly.

"So...Zero came as Kirito from Sword Art Online?" Souji mused.

"Well, I just don't want to be burdensome," Zero explained. "Like you said, I barely know how to use a bladed weapon, and I only survived my trek through the Emerald Forest by pure luck. If I want to survive here, then I need to know how to use these powers fast. Besides, in the midst of battle, I probably won't have the time to rest and regain my strength."  
He then looked towards the newcomer. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"You dummy..." Gentarou shook his head. He then turned back to Souji. "You ready to do this then, CB?" he asked.

"Well, hey, Zero. So you were at the convention too, huh?" Souji said to Zero, ignoring Gentarou in the process.

Gentarou's face fell. "I'm ignored again..." he said with a dark cloud over him.

"I'm Catboy41, and I was cosplaying as Kureshima Takatora. Right now, I'm going by the name Rippukan Souji, though."

"Guys, guys, introductions later. CB, weren't you doing the thing?" Gentarou asked.

"Thing?! What thing?!" Zero asked, sounding a bit alarmed. "You're not planning something dangerous, are you? Oh, and nice to see you, Brendan!"

Gentarou stared at Zero. "...Weren't you harping on about names yesterday? Did you just...tune out when he said he was going by Kyoryu Green's name?" he asked incredulously.

Souji, on the other hand, just greeted him. "Nice to see you too, Zero. And I suppose what he was planning could be considered dangerous, if you count experimenting with the Sekai no Hakaisha's (Destroyer of Worlds) powers dangerous."

"I was just calling him by his Mii name. Didn't know it was his real one," Zero replied, a bit uncomfortable at the jab. "But, wait, um, Souji, you said you're cosplaying as Takatora, right? And why do you want to play around with Tsukasa's powers, you know he'll give us nothing but grief if he comes here."

"Meh, my first name is rather common, so it's okay. I mean, it's common enough that the male player character in the Hoenn region Pokémon games has it, right?" Souji said rhetorically.

"Why would Tsukasa give us grief exactly?" Gentarou asked in confusion. "Anyway, all I wanted to know was if the Decade Lockseed's Au Lait could turn him into Decade," he said.

"Oath, didn't you say that that could only be used once before being lost forever?" Zero asked. "Well, I'd rather not risk it, so I have something better than the Decade Lockseed."

"...No, I said _Complete Form_ could only be used once before the Lockseed disintegrates, and that's for a completely different multiversal cluster. Anyway, what's the thing?" Gentarou asked.

"Glad you asked!" Zero said, while putting his sword away. He then opened his menu screen, and scrolled through his Items List. "Remember how we were talking about Game Mechanics for my powers this morning, specifically about Monster Drops? Well, while in my room, I discovered a special Boss Drop that Brendan here could use for his Sengoku Driver."

After saying that, Zero pushed a button, allowing a Lockseed to materialize in his hand. More specifically, the Ryuki Lockseed!

"You found one of the missing Legend Rider Lockseeds!" Souji gasped, taking the Lockseed. "I suppose I should test it. I mean, we don't know much about Ryuki Arms since only Gaim has it in Ganbarizing, and even that form in Ganbarizing hasn't been officially released yet..." He then proceeded to unlock the Lockseed. A Crack opened and an enlarged version of Kamen Rider Ryuki's helmet fell from it.

**RYUKI!**

**LOCK ON!**

Souji brought down the Cutting Blade, causing the Lockseed to flip open, and the helmet to land on his head, unfolding into armor resembling the original Ryuki. This was Kamen Rider Zangetsu Ryuki Arms!

**SOIYA! RYUKI ARMS! TATAKAWANAKEREBA IKINOKORENAI!  
(RYUKI ARMS! IF YOU DON'T FIGHT, YOU WON'T SURVIVE!)**

"Well, I suppose I already knew what it looked like, but why do I have Ryuki's shield instead of his sword?" Zangetsu wondered. Indeed, for some reason, unlike Gaim, he was equipped with the Drag Shields as opposed to the Drag Saber.

"Well, your default Melon Arms give you a shield, so I guess the Lockseed recognized that?" Gentarou guessed. "Besides, you can just get the Drag Saber out of your Sparking. It is Sword Vent after all," he pointed out.

"True," Zangetsu said, bringing down the Cutting Blade three times.

**SOIYA! SWORD VENT!**

As predicted, the Drag Saber fell from the sky and into the Rider's hands, though before he could do anything else, his armor suddenly started sparking. He fell to the ground, before he managed to close the Lockseed and dismiss the transformation.

"What...the...heck...?" Souji panted. "I suppose it was a bad idea to try transforming again while I was still recovering..."

Gentarou rushed to help him up. "I guess it's a good thing we didn't have you try to turn into Decade, huh?" he asked. "Anyway, you should probably go get some rest," he pointed out as he brought him back to his feet.

"Brendan, you okay?" Zero asked, feeling that this was his fault.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Souji assured him, before realizing something. "Hey...has my sister woken up yet?"

Gentarou got an uneasy look on his face at that. "Um...yeah, about that..." he said slowly.

"Wait, your sister?!" Zero asked, alarmed. "She got roped into this too?"

"Yeah, she did. She got possessed by the spirit of the character she was cosplaying as, so I had to knock her out though," Souji explained. "So, Oath, as you were saying?"

"Um...how to put this...she's in a coma," Gentarou said bluntly.

"What!" Zero exclaimed.

"She _what?"_ Souji demanded darkly, grabbing Gentarou by the collar.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" Gentarou yelled, putting his hands up. "Physically, there's nothing wrong with her. She just won't wake up," he explained. "If she really is possessed by Ram though..." he trailed off.

"Wait, hold on," Zero interrupted. "She was possessed by Ram? As in White Sister Ram, from Neptunia? And what exactly do you mean by possessed by her character?!"

"I see...I guess she's trying to fight off Ram in her head," Souji realized, letting go of Gentarou, causing him to fall to the ground. "Well, I doubt she'd lose to anyone in mental combat...crazy as she acts, she's smart as hell...but still..."

"I know," Gentarou gently said. "If it were my sisters in the same position, I know I'd be incredibly worried. Things will sort themselves out. All we can do is keep pushing forward," he said, putting an arm on Souji's shoulder.

"You guys haven't answered my question," Zero brought up. "I know that CPUs go through a personality change when they transform, but how could Ram actually possess her?"

"...Sounds like you pointed it out to me, Zero," Gentarou said. "I know Ram is only a CPU Candidate, but there are still personality shifts between her regular and CPU forms, right?"

"Well, yeah," Zero admitted. "But how does that lead to Ram's personality even being there?"

"If CB's sister has inherited the powers of White Sister, then she probably has the ability to shift between regular and CPU forms. The personality shifts probably manifested as Ram taking over in CPU Form," Gentarou guessed.

"What are you saying, Oath?" Zero asked, feeling nervous. "Are you saying that we're all being possessed by our characters?"

Gentarou shook his head. "Nah, that can't be right. We're still the same as we've always been, right?" he asked. "Anyway, I think with CB's sis...okay, we need a better name to call her by. Anyway, I think in her case, that's how it works. Only thing is, I don't think Ram sees it that way from what CB said. What do you think?" he asked Souji.

"From what I gather, it seems that Ram thought that was her body and that my sister was the invading presence," Souji said. "Also, perhaps the spirits do have some influence. I mean, you did Gentarou's handshake almost by instinct earlier, right? What if the CPU form just sped up the process of possession?"

"I don't know why I keep doing that. I feel the same as I always do...which doesn't really say much," Gentarou sulked.

"Come to think of it, when I was fighting Ram in Suika Arms and made a Pokémon joke, I heard a faint voice in my head telling me not to make Pokémon jokes while using 'his' powers..." Souji noted.

Gentarou shook his head. "Let's not panic. Getting all worked up over something out of our control is begging for trouble. Besides, how do you know it just wasn't a lingering personality imprint of Takatora's that CB received with his powers?" he questioned.

"I suppose you're right..." Souji muttered. "But still, the possibility that there are more like my sister isn't one we can dismiss."

"Souji's right," Zero firmly agreed. "Even if we're not infected as you think, there's a good chance that other Arrivals are. Just think about this, what if there are Aizen or Madara cosplayers out there, and they have something similar to Ram inside them? We can't just risk ignoring this."

"I'm not saying that; why do you always think that?" Gentarou said disapprovingly.

"Think what?" Zero asked, confused at Gentaro's question.

"Why do you guys always think that I'm trying to just...disregard important things?" Gentarou questioned.

"Because you make it sound like you are," Souji said.

"Yeah," Zero agreed. "The way you were saying it, you just wanted to push it aside, as if you were trying to keep us from worrying about it."

"How?! ...Oh forget about it; that's not the point right now. How soon do you think you guys will be completely better?" Gentarou asked.

"I'll probably be ready to go after another night's rest or so..." Souji muttered. "Come to think of it, you said we were at Beacon, so shouldn't you-know-who be showing up soon? Especially considering how much attention a helmet falling out of the air must attract..."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Oath!" Zero demanded. That was until he felt a sharp pain in his side until he fell to the ground. "Agh!"

"What did I tell you? Don't strain yourself like that!" the Cosmic Energy-using Rider yelled.

"Hah, hah," Zero panted. "My HP...fell down by...200...," Zero then struggled to stand up. He then struggled to walk for a bit, before falling, while barely catching onto Gentaro's shoulder. "Oath," Zero muttered out.

"What?"

"...I'm scared," Zero muttered out, actually shivering.

Gentarou sighed. "Why exactly?" he asked.

"I told you before," Zero began. "That I wanted to change myself. I didn't mean to become someone else entirely. I'm deadly afraid of losing control, of who I am. I don't want that to happen to me, to anyone. Can't you think about that for just one minute?"

"Here's the thing, Zero. Say we do think about it and then we proceed to freak out. What good would that do us? All it would do would just eat away at our minds, until eventually we won't be able to get anything done! Yeah, it may be a problem, but overblowing the thing isn't going to help us out," Gentarou pointed out sharply.

"Oath has a point," Souji agreed. "If we just think about something bad that _might_ happen and let _that_ control our lives, we'll go insane. We need to think positive."

"Geez, Zero, why do you keep doing this?" Gentarou huffed. He then turned back to Souji. "You mean Headmaster Ozpin? He's currently going through all the reports of us "Arrivals" and trying to get a fix on their locations. For the next 5 weeks until the semester starts, we're going to be tracking them all down and bringing them here. Can I count on you to be my Secondary?" he asked.

"Yeah, once I'm all healed up," Souji confirmed.

"Right then," Gentarou nodded. "Go get some sleep. I'll lug this guy off to his room," he continued, jerking his head at Zero.

"Alright," Souji said, walking back towards his room.

As Souji entered his room, he glanced at his sister sadly.

"I knew it was a trap of some kind...but did you listen? No, no you didn't," he muttered, as he climbed into bed. "Turned into an actual Kamen Rider, two technically, brought to the world of a web show, stuck at Beacon...it almost seems like a dream. But...with things the way they are with my sister..." Souji clenched his fists. "I will definitely find a way to bring us home! I swear it!" He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_**Episode 02 - Fin**_

* * *

_********__Catboy41_: ******Yeah...when I said a bit overboard, I meant a lot...how long do you suppose the Fourze Lockseed's going to need to recharge?**

_**OathToOblivion**_**: Dunno. But the Cosmic Energy I as Fourze put out should be enough to recharge it faster than it otherwise would have. But 13 consecutive Limit Breaks, CB? **

**_Novice' Writer Zero_: Ugh.** _**(**is seen moaning in a corner_**)**

**_Catboy41_: SI-me was desperate, okay? What was I suppose to do, go find the Chaos Emeralds somewhere? ...What's up with you, Zero?**

**_Novice' Writer Zero_: My SI is currently going through W.M.P.-itis.**

_**OathToOblivion**_**: ...W.M.P.? What's that? **

**_Catboy41_: Yeah, what is W.M.P?**

**_Novice' Writer Zero_: Whiney Main Protagonist. Or as I alternatively call it, Shinji Ikari Syndrome.**

**_Catboy41_: It's not that bad. You just think like a normal human instead of a genre-savvy human like me or Oath.**

_**OathToOblivion**_**: Nothing wrong with that either. Sometimes, there needs to be another point of view. ...But lay off the poor guy, Zero! Shinji gets enough crap in his life! At any rate:  
**

**Next time on Remnants of Worlds: Episode 03 - The White Siblings!**

**See you guys then!**


End file.
